Pokemon Ranger
by Wizardry Engineer
Summary: Solana is the new Ranger at the Ringtown Ranger Base! There are some extra scenes, not found in the game that I added. Don't ask me why. Also, Lunick appears to like Solana a bit... That only starts in Chapter 3. Enjoy!
1. Ranger's Call

_**Pokemon Ranger**_

Me: Hi, everyone! This is my first story on Fanfic so please don't review too harshly! Anyway, onto the story. The star of the story isssssss… drum roll please… Solana!

Solana: Hi! Oh, I'm so excited to be here!'

Lunick: HEY! What about me!

Me: Huh? ... Oh yeah! Lunick you're still here!

Lunick: *Rolls eyes*

Solana: Let's just get the story started before Mari bites Lunick's ear off.

Me: Soooo tempting…

Lunick: You're an evil, twisted, horrible…

Solana: Ahem…

Me: Anyway, in this story, I'll try to put a bit of romance in it. So, let's get started!

Disclaimer: You're forgetting something.

Me: What?

Disclaimer: Well, if you paid attention to my name…

Me: ?

Everyone except Mari: *Falls down, anime-style*

Me: Ohhhh, the disclaimer! I do not own Pokemon in anyway.

Everyone (except Mari): Finally… Now let's get the story done!

Me: Oh yeah! Solana won't be mentioned until a certain point so please don't be mad Solana. She'll just be referred as "the girl".

Solana: *Sobbing*

Me:...

"Your desire to help people in need… You the qualifications to be a Pokemon Ranger."

Invitation

Your strong motivation to become a Pokemon Ranger…

How you live in harmony with Pokemon and strive to protect nature every day…

How you selflessly go to the help of those in need

How you've trained and built your body to become a Ranger…

All this I've come to understand and appreciate all the seven letters you've sent me

I would like to meet you.

I want to see for myself if you are truly worthy of becoming a Ranger.

I will be waiting for you in Fall City harbour next Sunday.

You'll find an enclosed ticket to Fall City and an official Pokemon Ranger uniform.

Wear it and wait for me.

With the uniform on, I won't have trouble finding you.

I look forward to seeing you.

Best regards

Spenser

Leader of Ringtown Ranger Base

A young girl, wearing a headband with two tufts of teal-blue hair and one large tuft, pointing to the sky, near the back of her head, let out a whoop of happiness and triumph.

She ran into her quaint, little house in Littleroot Town, in the water-based Hoenn region. "Mom, mom!" said the girl. "Yes, dear." said the girl's mother. "Starting next Sunday, I could become a Pokemon Ranger! "Oh, that's wonderful! You'd better be readying yourself," replied the girl's mother.

The days past quickly and the girl grew more and more anxious. In the darkness of true dawn, she fidgeted and fussed with her new Ranger uniform. She kept fidgeting her red jacket, covering her white shirt, pulled up her large socks, adjusted her headband and fussed with her black shorts.

"Dear... Why are you up so early...*Yawns* Oh... You've got your uniform... You look great..." her

mother sleepily answered. "Are you sure they won't laugh at me?" "Of course not. Now go off to the real world..." Her mother slumped over onto the sofa (sleepily).

The girl became more and more anxious and paced around her house and around the small town. She looked at her Poketch and it read 3:30. "Hmm, it's time." She examined the enclosed ticket. "Free ticket to Fall City from Slateport City. Arrival Time: 5:00. Departure Time: 6:30. Class: First Class."

She walked over to her house to say her goodbyes to her family. It was a strange walk, as if she were emerging from a shell of nurturing, a shell in which today she would leave. "Mom, Dad, I'm leaving." "Good-bye, dear! Make us proud!" "I will!"

The transport Pelliper arrived and she took the bag attached to the bird. "If you are reading this, then I welcome you to the Pelliper Travel Service! This Pelliper will take you to Slateport City! Get ready for the ride!" The girl looked into her home that would no longer be, when she left. "Bye!" She waved her hands wildly and her parents did so as well. She turned her head from the past and to the future.

The Pelliper flew gracefully in the sky, and the girl saw many flying Pokemon, soaring through the skies. She felt energised and and felt the freedom of flying through the air. Her wonderful journey in the sky came to an end when she saw the faint outline that became a bustling sea port.

The Pelliper flew into a large building, in the shape of a Pelliper, strangely with a large hole on top. She realized why. The bird flew down to the building and onto a perch. A young man came to greet her. "Hello and thank you for using the Pelliper Travel Service. That'll be 10 PokeDollars, please. "Here you go." "Thank you again. Now the exit is over there." He pointed to an open door. "Thank you." The girl studied her surroundings. The building was clean and tiled on the floor, away from the Pelliper perches. She walked through the large, wooden doors and saw a beautiful and bustling sea port.

It was full of life, the noisiness of the markets, the Pokemon walking beside their Trainers and the boats honking their horns. She took in in and smelled the salty sea breeze and the liveliness of the port.

Her daydreaming was interrupted when a old man, wearing a sailor's uniform, approached the girl. "... Huh? Oh, sorry for blocking the road." "You seem to be carrying the ferry ticket to Fall City, young lady..." said the man in a raspy and old voice. "Yes," she said timidly."I'm the ferry captain." "Oh, hello then. Well, I'd better be boarding."she said briskly. "It's over there. The ferry sign is next to the pier." "Thank you." she said. "Well, I'd best be going now." croaked the ferry captain. "You can take your time."

The girl walked over to the sign and saw the busy markets as well as the vast Pokemon Contest building, which stood proud and tall, with a modern design. There was a massive shed next to the entrance to the pier. She could hear loud, mysterious noises coming from there. A PokeMart and a Pokemon Centre were busy as ever. She walked along the newly-constructed pier, towards the ferry.

"All aboard for Fall City!" bellowed the old man. She sprinted towards the ferry, in such a rush, she accidentally tripped on one of wooden boards. "Quickly, JUMP!" bellowed the ferry captain, in an incredibly loud voice. She hastily recovered and leapt to her leaving destiny. As she leaped, her hand slipped from the ferry's edge. She found herself in mid-air and soon felt the coldness of the water, surge into her Ranger uniform. The coldness was nothing compared to the heartache she felt as the ferry moved on, into the setting sun. Without her. She broke down in tears and wept in the sun-stained water.

A tiny voice inside her head told her, "No! I'm not going to let my dream creep away like this. Come on! Be brave! Go for the sky!"

She opened her eyes and became someone completely different from her usual timidness and quietness. She started swimming like never before. She was determined to never let her dream fade away. Never! This pushed her on. It propelled her faster than a Golduck. She kept swimming an thinking that she would never let go of her precious dream. One that she would accomplish by her own strength! The girl was starting to gain on the ferry. Passengers were whispering around, "Wow, what a determined girl!" "Oh my goodness, this girl is the most powerful one in the whole world!" A little boy said amongst the crowd, "Hi big girl with the burning eyes..." She winked back in response. The boy was left with a smile on his face. Finally, she reached the ladder of the ferry.

Climbing out, completely drenched with some seaweed hanging over various places, she reached into her pocket for her ferry ticket. "Here you go..." she mumbled tiredly. "Hmm, it's a good thing these are waterproof. Wahaha!" chortled the ferry driver. She slumped onto an empty seat and her world went black after she closed her eyes and slept...

**Me: FINALLY! I've finish****ed the first chapter.**

**Solana: *Still sobbing***

**Me: …**

**Lunick: Grrr... When will _I_ be introduced!**

**Me: Probably in Chapter 3.**

**Lunick: *Gasps REALLY loudly***

**Me: *Sweatdrops***

_**Time to REVIEW!**_


	2. Rookie Ranger

_**Pokemon Ranger**_

**Me: Hello everyone! Chapter 2 is GO!**

**Solana: *STILL sobbing after weeks***

**Me: Solana, you've REALLY got to stop bawling. Your eyes look like a rabbit's.**

**Lunick: As if they hadn't already. Look at poor Solana. Her eyes are naturally red.**

**Me: Grr...**

**Lunick: Grr...**

**Audience: …**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in anyway. **

...BOOM! The girl woke up with a massive fright. She almost jumped out of her ferry seat and turned her head in a full circle. She sweat-dropped at the sudden movement. "LAND, HO!" The ferry captain beamed merrily at the bustling sea-side city.

Jubilant and lively, the city itself was buzzing with life. She studied her surroundings. Looking out to the sea, was the beautiful Fall City.

The Joy Clock tower stood proud and tall in the distance. A few small apartments stood high in the sky.

The colours of the rainbow were splashed into the city, with lush, green plants, the sky-blue sea and the majestic fountain were full of liveliness. She felt as if she could break into a lively dance. The salty tang of the ocean rejuvenated the girl's fatigued muscles.

As the ferry stopped at the pier, one boy, the boy who the girl winked at, burst from the crowd of passengers and screamed happily, "Papa, papa, it's Fall City! It's Fall City!" "Okay, okay. It's not like Fall City will run away from us or something," his father replied.

The passengers gushed out of the ferry like a flood breaking through barriers. The girl was the last to leave. "Goodbye Ranger girl. Wahaha!" chortled the merry ferry captain.

The ferry captain waved his goodbyes to the girl. She knew from then that the ferry captain always knew her as a Ranger. She grinned blissfully at the thought.

When the girl determinately swam her way the ferry, the captain knew from then, she was a Ranger. One who would do something great, something so great, her name would be listed in the books of Ranger history.

She waved goodbye to the ferry captain and looked forward to her destiny. She walked away from the ferry and saw some Krabby, happily frolicking by the sea-side paths.

As she was walking she saw a sailor. She was starting to get lost because of the many paths. "Umm, excuse me, but which way is it to the Tourist Centre?" she said timidly.

"Ahoy! Ranger girl, it's over there," he jubilantly replied. He pointed to a small staircase. "Thank you, sailor," she said gratefully. "Oh, it's nothing. Between you and me, I'm not actually a proper sailor. I'm simply an apprentice." "Really? I'm an apprentice as well." she replied. "Oh, just starting out, too? Well, how about that! Even though were both headed in different directions, let's both do our best in finding success!" The girl nodded and the two apprentices shook hands.

The girl walked up the staircase and saw the Tourist Centre. It was a large building, with a welcoming entrance; it had two Wingull shaped boards over the doorway. Some pot plants were place near the door.

She looked up to see two Wingull playing in the sky. She smiled at them and they flew gracefully down to her. She petted the two birds and they looked as if they didn't want to leave the kind girl.

She walked away and into the Tourist Centre. It looked similar to the interior of the the Pelipper Travel Service, with green tiles and sky-coloured walls. Many passengers on the ferry she was on were talking to each other.

Some passengers gave the girl strange looks. Children smiled at the girl and she smiled back. She walked over to the blue-haired receptionist, who was furiously typing something. "Err, excuse me, but do you know where a Ranger called Spenser, is?" asked the girl with a quiet voice. "Yes, Spenser informed me you would ask. He's at the city's fountain which is across the bridge." "Thank you."

She walked out of the building and walked to the bridge to find a little boy staring at a strangely moving crate. "Oh, hi Ranger! There's something hiding behind this crate!" squealed the frightened boy.

She stealthily walked to it and to her surprise and the boy's, a young, healthy Plusle leapt from the crate and sprinted away, frightened. "Oh, wow! It was a Plusle!" exclaimed the boy.

The girl marvelled at the fleeing Pokemon. It looked so cute...

She stopped her usual daydreaming and made her way across the stone bridge. As she walked she saw a figure in the distance. She stopped and paused for a moment to see what it was. A green-haired man who looked around his late 20s, approached her.

He too, was wearing a Ranger uniform. He sprinted to her and hastily said, "Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting! You're the letter writer, correct?"

He paced around and the girl could feel some suspense build inside her stomach. "As you can see, I'm Spenser, Ringtown's Ranger Leader. It's good to finally see you in person. I enjoyed exchanging letters with you. You were just like me when I was becoming a Ranger. Thanks for that!" Spenser smiled at her.

She felt good, being praised. "Now, we'd better get going to the Ranger Base. It's at Ringtown and that's a fair distance to the west and..."

HOUNDOOM! "Did you hear that cry? It came from over there! Quickly!" ushered an urgent Spenser. She nodded and the two Rangers sprinted towards the cry.

A Houndoom was chasing a Plusle furiously. The poor Pokemon was running for it's life and it stumbled near the girl. "This doesn't look good. That Houndoom must been agitated by a prank, probably done by that Plusle. I know this sudden... But you have to capture the Plusle. Take this Capture Styler! I'll capture Houndoom. Watch what I do!..."

Out of the blue, the Houndoom exhaled a Flamethrower at the Plusle. The girl, reacted by instict and took a garbage bin next to her, and shielded the Pokemon and herself.

Spenser hastily took his Styler and started on capturing the agitated Pokemon. The Styler shot a small beam of light that ended and he started capturing. His arm moved in many directions and the beam of light trailed behind. The movements synchronised with the small Disk that popped out of the Styler. Circling 'round the Pokemon again and again, the Disk had light trailing from it and it seemed to ring around the Houndoom.

Houndoom spat multiple Embers but Spenser expertly dodged them, as well as his Capture Disk. Houndoom started rush towards the girl and Plusle.

The girl used the bin lid like a shield and parried a Bite attack. It kept attacking with Flamethrower but the girl would never let the Houndoom torch the innocent Plusle. She kept on shielding herself and the Plusle.

Spenser nearly captured the Pokemon when it unleashed a powerful Fire Blast. The girl endeavored harder and harder. She was about to reach her limit! She could barely stand and croaked, "Run, Plusle..."

Suddenly, a Tail Whip knocked the shield out of her hands. Despite that fact, she spread out her arms and yelled, "I'll never let you touch this Plusle!"

The electric Pokemon could sense that this girl was protecting it. Courage from a new-found bond with the girl, surged into the Pokemon.

Courageously, it leapt forward to face the Houndoom. The beast growled and leapt to attack it. However, the Plusle released a burst of electricity, paralyzing the Pokemon. The Plusle looked at the girl and both knew what she was going to do.

The girl, acting by instinct and reached for her new Styler.

...

"CAPTURE ON!"

She moved her arm and body, dodging blasts of fire and tackles by instict. The Capture Disk ringed 'round them again and again. She turned away from her timidness and bravely captured the two Pokemon.

Suddenly, the Disk returned to her and the Houndoom calmed. The Plusle leapt towards her and found itself in her embrace.

"That was a fantastic job! You managed to capture a Pokemon flawlessly on your first go! I'm very impressed. Looks like the Houndoom's been calmed. Okay... Bye Houndoom! What I did was I "released" him. Rangers can never take Pokemon out of their habitats, unless there is a compelling reason."

The Plusle cheerfully cried out to the girl. "Hmm, looks like that Plusle likes you. But rules are rules. You'd better release it.

Plusle looked teary-eyed at the girl. She looked at the Plusle with the same expression. Both had begun a wonderful bond. She felt almost heart-broken, letting the Pokemon go. She shed a tear and it fell onto the Plusle. They both looked at each other and knew what would happen. "Bye... Plusle..." She let go of it and the Pokemon sprinted away.

She dried her eyes and looked back at Spenser. "Now, time to give you your certificate as a Pokemon Ranger! Normally, you'd have to take a proper test, but if you solved this problem, you should have it! Read the certificate carefully and sign here." "Really!" the girl exclaimed.

She felt as if she were signing her true destiny. She was overflowing with happiness. One tear dropped but the next never came. She read the certificate:

Ranger's Pledge

_I hereby pledge to come to the aid of those in need and safeguard nature to the best of my ability as a Pokemon Ranger, always with pride and courage in my heart._

Signed: Solana Ayelas

"Congratulations Solana! You are now a Pokemon Ranger!" Then, Solana was reborn as a Ranger of Ringtown.

"All right, time to get going to Ringtown! Grab hold of me! Fearow, come and fly us to Ringtown!"

A mighty Fearow dove down to the two Rangers. As it collected the two Rangers and started to take off, Solana's friend Plusle, leapt onto her back and the three hung on tight to the Fearow as they flew into the sky and soared away, to the rural village of Ringtown...

**Me: FINALLY! I don't like this chapter that much really. I prefer the first one. Nonetheless, it's done!**

**Solana: And I'm finally called "Solana"!**

**Lunick: That's great Solana, but I'm not even introduced yet...**

**Me: Whatever. You're in the next chapter anyway...**

**Lunick: YESSSS!**

**Me: *Sweat-drops* **

_**Time to REVIEW!**_


	3. Ringtown Emergency! Part 1

_**Pokemon Ranger**_

**Me: Sorry for the delayed update, everyone! I had a few... technical difficulties.**

**Lunick: Yeah, right! You probably just forgot about the sto-**

**Me: *Tapes Lunick's mouth shut***

**Solana: Hmm, I wonder when Mari will stop arguing with Lunick...**

**Me: SOLANA! Help me! Lunick keeps budging! GRRR!**

**Lunick: GRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Solana: … Err, where's the disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: *Being crushed by the "argument"***

**Solana: … Mari doesn't own Pokemon in any way.**

Through the skies, Solana could make out a small outline of a village through the clouds. As they descended lower and lower, she could see the lush green village, burst with life, almost like it was spring there. Multi-coloured roofs, painted the village in colours. The Ranger Base stood in the bottom-left corner of the small town.

Closer and closer, Fearow proceeded to land. It slowly opened it's razor-sharp talons and the two Rangers and one Plusle dropped down to the entrance of the Base.

"Hmm, what should we do with this Plusle?" asked Spenser, worriedly. Suddenly, a young teen walked out of the Ranger Base with a Minun.

Uncomfortable with it's new surroundings, Plusle began to shiver with fear. Solana quickly ran over to it to reassure the poor Plusle but instantly sprinted away. "Poor Plusle. It must be intimidated being in a different environment," said Spenser, pitying the Pokemon.

While Spenser was talking to Solana about the Plusle, the boy simply stood there, staring at Solana, admiring her looks and her shimmering hair, sparkling with a blue light in the sun...

*Inside the boy's head...* WAIT A MINUTE! What am I doing! asked the boy to himself. Am I supposed to be thinking about this?

Almost automatically, he blushed furiously at the thought. And just when he thought it couldn't get worse, she turned around and smiled at him, causing him to blush even more furiously. AND just when he thought this was the worst possible scene, Spenser looked at him, and gave him a sneaky look.

"All right, Solana, you can head into the Ranger Base for now and introduce yourself to everyone. Oh, and this here, is Lunick. He joined not too long ago. Just like you! You go in first, I have to talk to Lunick," smiled Spenser.

Solana then came up to Lunick and shook his hand and, of course, he blushed. Because the day was hot, Solana thought Lunick was simply a bit hot because of the heat. Spenser, knew, of course, otherwise.

"Hi Lunick, I'm Solana." Lunick simply nodded without a word. "Well, see ya!" Solana said happily, finally meeting another Ranger, just like herself. Solana happily walked into the base, and talked to the other Rangers. She was finally happy because now, she was a Ranger!

Then a mental conversation went on with Lunick and Spenser.

_What?_

_Nothing. It's just that somebody likes someone else and it's NOT me._

_Who said anything about that!_

_No one. Except for the time when you were so excited to meet Solana._

_Oh. Well... Ummm... Errr..._

_Looks like someone DOES like someone else!_

Blushing madly, Lunick quickly ran into the Base. Spenser chuckled to himself. He remembered the day before the day, Solana arrived. He was pacing around, waiting for time to hurry up, and get to her arrival.

Spenser, chuckling to himself, walked slowly into the Base.

Solana, was looking around the Base, and staring her new home. Green and blue tiles, lined the floor. The walls were dyed with a sky-blue hue and tables and benches of blue and green were dotted around the Base. A mechanical-looking elevator was found next to the Operator's bench. The elevator lead to the dorms and a Dragonite.

"All right everyone! Let's assemble together. Solana, can you come up here with me?" asked Spenser. Solana nodded and walked up to the Ranger. "Now, I know some of you have met and talked a bit to Solana just then, but formal introductions are necessary too!"

Spenser pointed to Lunick. "This here is Lunick. He joined recently too!" Lunick nodded, trying not to blush by hiding it with a faint smile.

"The boy with red hair, is Murph. He's rather slow, but still a part of our team! His Partner Pokemon, I'll tell you about that later, is a Slowpoke. Apparently, it's the faster of the two.

"And there's also..."

"Finally! That's everyone in our large family of Rangers." smiled Spenser. "Now, let's all work together to achieve our dreams!"

Everyone did their Ranger Poses, except for Murph who wasn't paying attention. He was more concerned about a figure running madly towards the Base.

A man, sprinting almost like he would die if he didn't, practically smashed through the doorway and started babbling on about something about a lost Pokemon.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up here Larry. What's wrong?" asked Spenser to the man, now named Larry.

"Trouble! Help trouble crisis it's there's! ARGHH!"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped at the random words.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"ARGHH! Know Rangers what I'm you saying?" bellowed a frustrated Larry.

"Umm, Larry, could you slow down a bit?" asked a sweatdropping Spenser.

"ARGHH! There's trouble! It's a total crisis! Help me!" yelled Larry at the top of his loud voice. He rammed through the group of Rangers, but promptly tripped. "ARGHH! There's a crisis! I've tripped on a Ranger! ARGHH! Terrible crisis! ARGHH!"

Everybody sweatdropped.

After a few Rangers helped him up, Larry presented himself to Spenser.

"Listen, Leader! My precious Pokemon ran into Lyra Forest! Well don't just stand there! Help capture it!"

Spenser smiled and winked at Solana. "This sounds like a perfect mission for Solana! Enter Lyra Forest and capture Larry's escaped Pokemon! Don't fear failure! Do your best!"

Solana's sweatdropping face slowly shifted to a blissful grin. "Yeah!" Solana then did her Ranger Pose.

"WHOA! HOLD UP! I'm NOT letting this rookie handle this mission! AND what's with not fearing failure! Failure is BAD! FAILURE IS TO BE AFRAID OF!" bellowed Larry.

"It's fine Larry. I'm sure Solana can easily handle it. Right?" said Spenser.

"Great. Just great. I ask for help. I get this. Wonderful. Fantastic. ARGHHH!"

Larry proceeded to storm out of the building.

"Hey! Solana isn't bad at all! Larry, you'd better apologise!" yelled Lunick angrily. He was surprised at himself because he almost automatically said it. _That's weird. Why am I doing this?_

Larry simply ignored him and walked out. Solana was looking rather unhappy and let down. She turned away from everyone and walked into the elevator.

Only Lunick could calm her.

**Me: Errm, sorry peeps, the chapter is sorta cut into Part 1 and 2 now. I need help putting the fluffiness of this bit in. PLZ! Help me!**

**Lunick: Hah! You can't even put a little bit-**

**Me: *Kicks Lunick out of the building***

**Lunick: ARGHHHHH!**

**Me: Anyway, HELP PEOPLE! Oh, yeah and whoever reviews first will get a spoiler! If you want to that is. And whoever gets it, turn on PM because no one else is to hear it.**

**Lunick: DUH!**

**Me: I'll deal with you later...**

**TIME TO REVIEW AND HELP ME!**


	4. Rookie Mission: Don't Fear Failure

_**Pokemon Ranger**_

**Me: Ah~ The days go by so quickly~**

**Lunick: Well duh!**

**Solana: Hmm, when do you start school again, Mari?**

**Me: All I can say is soon. So everyone who's reading my fic, well you'd better ready yourself with ANOTHER long hiatus.**

**Lunick: No wonder the audience hates you.**

**Audience: Booo!**

**Lunick: Haha! SOMEBODY, is being tortured by school and it's not-**

**Me: Shut your mouth Lunick.**

**Solana: Sigh~ Mari doesn't own Pokemon in any way. Why am I always doing the disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Lunick hastily entered the elevator, after Solana. Sprinting through the small hall, he reached the dorms. He tapped on the door to her new dorm when he heard a barely audible, "Come in."

Solana was sitting on her bed, facing the window. Part of her burning red eyes was seen, and sparkled in the sunlight. Today, they sparkled because of her tears. Her head was drooping slightly down, but Lunick quickly put his hand on her shoulders, and, you guessed it, almost automatically.

"Umm, Solana, are you okay?" Solana didn't reply. Lunick didn't push the subject any further and put his arm around her by instinct. He blushed instantly at his action. "Solana, it's okay. Don't worry," reassured Lunick. "I-I must be really bad at being a Ranger," sobbed Solana sadly. "No way! I've heard so much about you. So please... Solana, you don't have to worry. Now, we're friends working together."

Instantly, Solana wrapped her arms around Lunick and he could feel her pain. Her low self-esteem was shattered. She squeezed harder and harder, but Lunick didn't mind. But, as usual, he blushed so furiously, that his head looked like a giant Tamato berry. Good thing Solana was facing the other side. Tears were wetting his Ranger uniform. Solana's tears. Lunick, once again, automatically put his arms around her and rubbed her back in a soothing manner. Solana's grip started to falter and she soon was sitting on the bed. "Solana, everything will turn out just fine. You've got all of the Rangers. And me to help you. We're both started out. We all here for each other. And... I'm here."

Solana's head was drooping down, but it soon recovered to reveal a faint smile. Lunick, satisfied, smiled back. What they didn't know, was that they were holding hands.

As they automatic doors of the dorms opened, many of the Base Rangers were seeing if Lunick succeeded. And they saw the two, holding hands. "OOOOOHHHH~" chanted the Rangers. The two Rangers looked at themselves and saw that they were holding hands. Lunick blushed, but the looked at the floor, pretending to have dropped his Styler. Solana instantly let go. "O-okay. Well, I guess it's time to go to my Mission!" said Solana, her confidence rising, forgetting the hand-holding.

Solana walked through the doors of the elevator and proceeded to go down with Lunick. Running out of the Base, the two raced across the small town of Ringtown. Passing several houses, the two reached the entrance to Lyra Forest. The two looked at each other and nodded, walking further in.

As soon as Solana stepped in, she was amazed at the flora and PokeFauna that thrived in peace in such a peaceful harmony. The gentle, forest scent wafted over Solana's nose and she fully embraced it. She looked around, admiring the scenery; the Pidgey were flying, the Mudkip were splashing, and the Chikorita were frolicking. It quickly lifted the girl's spirits as they walked towards Spenser and an impatient Larry. "Solana! There you are! All right! Here's your very first Rookie Mission! MISSION: DON'T FEAR FAILURE! By the way, Larry said that his Pokemon likes to be near water, so it can't be far from here! Don't leave the area!" beamed Spenser. Larry's expression, however, was far from what Spenser's was. "Solana, go for it! We'll be on the lookout here," cheered Lunick. Solana smiled happily at him, causing Lunick to smile back.

The girl Ranger turned to face the forest. The first thing she spotted was a Chikorita in the tall grasses. Stealthily, she sneaked towards the Pokemon and took out her Styler...

…

…

…

" CAPTURE ON!" 

Hastily pressing a button, a spinning, blue top came out and started to circle the Pokemon. Moving her arm quickly, the blue disc whirled at an incredible speed around Chikorita. The Leaf Pokemon didn't even have time to react, and before it knew it, it was captured in a brilliant flash of blue light. Running to Larry, she asked, "Is this the one?" "NO! It's not this one!" he spat back angrily. Solana flinched at his words but recovered quickly. "Okay, you're free to go," said Solana, releasing the Pokemon. She scanned the area for more Pokemon.

Out of the blue, a grey flash whizzed at a fast pace through the tall grass near the sparkling river. Whipping out her Styler, she turned it on...

…

…

…

"CAPTURE ON!"

The Capture Disk came out and soon began to circle the Pokemon. Suddenly, the Pokemon had rammed into the disk! Solana was taken aback, but began to take more cautious steps. Whirling in random directions, the disc avoided the fast attacks and at last, a flash of blue engulfed the Pokemon and Solana knew she captured it. A Zigzagoon was the Pokemon and it happily approached her. She turned to Larry and he gave Solana an annoyed look. "Bye, bye Zigzagoon!" As fast as lightning, the Pokemon sprinted away.

Out of the blue, a voice pierced through the air! "T-t-that's m-my Pokemon!" yelled a familiar voice. Solana quickly turned around to find a blue bird Pokemon darting swiftly through the air. Using her Styler, she recognised it as a Tailow. Grinning, Solana took out her Styler...

…

…

…

"CAPTURE ON!"

Popping out, the blue disc began to circle Tailow when the bird rammed it's beak into the line! Solana tried again and again but she failed at every attempt. Moving her arm left to right, up and down, she used the same tactic with Zigzagoon and moved the disc in haphazard directions. Whirling 'round and 'round, Tailow was unable to escape. At last, the bird was caught in a flash of blue. Beaming in success, Solana turned around and headed to the others. "This is your Pokemon, I presume Larry?" Tailow! Oh, my, Tailow! Don't do that ever again! You'll be coming with me now!" The Tinyswallow Pokemon seemed quite down when it returned to it's owner.

After Larry returned to his house and after he properly thanked the Rangers, the three returned to the Base, beaten with the setting sun. The automatic doors opened wide to reveal the rest of the Rangers, cheering for Solana. "Wow, thanks you guys..." said Solana gratefully. Spenser wlaked to the front and gave a "ahem" noise. "All right! Solana, you have completed your very first mission. Well, it's called a Mission Clear! Congrats!" Everyone applauded and Solana couldn't be any happier. She beamed in bliss as everyone applauded.

After Solana's "Mission Clear," uproar, Lunick secretly asked Spenser, "Err, Leader, what happened to my bed? It's gone!" "Oh, that's right! Murph's Slowpoke was getting so overweight that the cot it used to have snapped. And it'll keep crying if it doesn't have something comfy to sleep on. So, we have to use your bed because yours is a water bed," answered Spenser with a guilty face. "WHAT! Then, where am I gonna sleep?" "In Solana's bed." "WHAT!" bellowed Lunick with a face redder than a Tamato berry with a rash. In fact, his hair almost seemed to change colour as well. "Unfortunately, that's the case. Everyone else has a partner that can get scared by strangers at night, even if it's you. So that's the case." Lunick's face went red. So inhumanely red, that you could put a ice cubes on his face and they would turn to steam instantly. "Well, it's nearly time to sleep. You'd better go and shower," said Spenser, dismissing the boy.

Lunick sighed and turned back to his normal colour. He walked into the elevator and it quickly reached the second floor. Sauntering through the automatic doors of the dorm hall, he turned to the room that said, "Solana/ Lunick's Room." Putting his hand onto the scanner, it made a few beeps and the door opened. Inside was Solana collecting her sleeping clothes. "Oh, hi Lunick. So you heard?" "Yeah I did." "Well, I'm gonna go shower now, so..." said Solana neutrally. "S-shower!" blurted Lunick, his head going even redder and hotter than lava, in fact, his head was practically FILLED with lava. "What? You wanna join me?" laughed Solana. She giggled after her words, and walked into the shower doors in the dorm. Lunick was left standing there, stunned and blushing furiously.

… After a few minutes, Solana came out of the shower with a towel, wrapped around her. "Sorry to ask of you, Lunick, but can you get my top?" asked Solana. Lunick, however, was knocked out by Solana's... sudden entrance. He scrambled slowly to the bed and without opening his eyes, he gave the shirt to Solana. "Thanks, Lunick!" Solana closed the door, and soon after, came in with a flower-print, sky-blue shirt with green shorts. Lunick, once again, blushed at her looks. _Solana looks different with normal clothes on... HOLD IT! Stop thinking you fool! _"Lunick? LUUUUNICK? Are you okay?" asked Solana, worried. It was because the Ranger boy was standing there, his body not moving. "H-huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine... I'll go shower now..."

Lunick came out wearing a white shirt with blue shorts. Solana was already in bed, and was reading a book by the lamp, on the bedside table. "Oh, hi Lunick... Well... I think it's time for bed," said Solana. She looked at her Poketch and it read, "9:15." Once again, Lunick flamed up about the prospect of sleeping in the same bed as Solana. "Aren't you sleeping now?" "E-e-errrrr... U-ummm..." Lunick's face was sweating rivers as he approached the bed. Uncomfortably shifting onto the bed, Lunick was burning under the covers and his face was redder than a Pokemon that ate a Tamato berry. He felt like he was practically burning the bed because of his blushing. "Lunick, you need to relax or you'll never get to sleep..." said Solana, her voice slightly drifting away. A few seconds later, she was asleep. Lunick looked at Solana's peaceful expression while she slept, which caused him to blush madly. Slowly, the night came one and on and soon, Lunick also fell asleep, blushing madly...

**Me: Oooh! I LUV this wonderful fluff! Ah~**

**Lunick: *STILL blushing***

**Me: By the way, here are some of the character's profiles so people won't misunderstand some scenes...**

**Solana Ayelas~**

**Solana Ayelas is a rookie Ranger. She has crimson eyes and has sky-blue hair, with a large tuft of hair sticking upwards. She is sometimes rather shy, but can trasform into an entirely different person when the time calls for it. She originally lived in Littleroot Town, in the Hoenn region.**

**In her hometown, she was extremely fit and healthy for a girl of her age. Her peers often thought she would become a Ranger. Her birthday is 7 July and she is currently 14. She is rather oblivious to "love" and dismisses it openly. **

**Her family is yet to be fully revealed...**

**Lunick Kasus**

**Lunick Kasus is a rookie Ranger, slightly more experienced than Solana. He has dark blue hair, that is often messy. He is kind and helpful to others, but can be become hot-headed at times. He is shown to have a slight (HUGE!) crush on Solana Ayelas. His birthday is on 19 May and he is 14. Love is played a big part in Lunick's life ever since Solana arrived.**

**More is to be revealed...**

**Oh and the "What? You wanna join me?" line came from a anime/manga called "Case Closed" which I DO NOT own. Which I watched a small clip of one of the movies from it.**

_**Time to review! And sorry to those who had to endure the long hiatus!**_


	5. Rookie Mission: Save Lyra Forest! Part 1

_**Pokemon Ranger**_

**Me: YAY! School holidays, here I come! School holidays, here I come! School holidays, here I come!**

**Lunick: You said that like, three times!**

**Me: Lunick is annoying me. Lunick is annoying. I am going to annihilate him. ANNIHILATION!**

**Lunick: Uh-oh...**

**Solana: Ah~ Mari doesn't own Pokemon in any way!**

**Me: ANNIHILATION ON LUNICK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

When Lunick woke up, something was incredibly strange. Solana's head "mysteriously" moved in the night and now, it was leaning on Lunick's head. Which, of course, made him blush even as he was sleeping.

Hot and stiff, Lunick didn't dare move a muscle. Suddenly, Solana slowly shifted her position while asleep. Now, she was in a hugging position. Lunick was unbearably blushing, and no sooner, she started to hug him while she was asleep. _If she's going to be like this all the time, I could get used to this... HOLD IT! Where did that come from! _Solana kept moving and the feeling of Solana moving on him caused him to blush inhumanely. And Solana kept on sleeping, without a care in the world, not knowing that Lunick was flaring up...

… After a hour of Lunick constantly blushing and being rock-rigid, the sound of footsteps was heard and no sooner, Spenser peeked his head over, looking for the two Rangers when he saw both of his new Rangers sleeping unusually close to each other... With a cheeky grin across his face, he smirked, "Hey, you love birds, it's morning!" Solana instantly woke up at the sound and screamed, "Ah! I forgot!" Scrambling up, she accidentally knocked Lunick over the edge of the bed. "Hey, Lunick, where are you?" The Ranger looked around the bed confusedly, but strangely, Lunick was gone. "Oh well, TIME TO GET DOWN!" She hastily jumped out, rammed Lunick in the nose accidentally, and ran into the bathroom to change. Bursting out, she ran through the halls and down the elevator. However, Lunick was left with his feet sticking upwards from his little "fall" and his eyes replaced by little swirls...

Later, Lunick came down the elevator with his hair sticking in multiple directions, like a mad scientist who had discovered something that happened to blow up in his/her face. Eye-bags were formed around the base of his drooping eyes; Lunick clearly didn't receive a good night's sleep. (A/N: Thanks to a certain someone, starting with "S"... *Nudges Solana*) His sleeping clothes looked almost rugged because of a certain strange reason...

"G-good morning, everyone..." greeted Lunick, half-asleep.

"Hey Lunick! What's wrong with you? Didn't you have enough sleep? And why aren't you wearing the Ranger uniform?" asked Spenser.

"Hi Lunick! What's with you? You look really tired... Did something happen?" asked Solana with almost EVIL innocence.

Remembering the "bed" scene, **and Solana being so close to him, **with Solana not even knowing what caused him trouble, REALLY annoyed the boy Ranger. Suddenly, Lunick's face began to slowly darken, with anime sadness lines around him. Almost floating to Solana, he mumbled, with an anime ghost demeanour, "Ya think?"

Solana blinked quickly twice in confusion. A question mark almost came off her head! Sweatdropping, Solana walked away silently and swiftly.

Sitting in his own little blue anime corner, Lunick paid no attention to the frenzy of townsfolk that were swamping the Base. Parents and children came rushing in, demanding for answers. Worried faces were stretched across the adults and some children were even crying. Spenser was being crowded, but he seemed to take the news with ease. Operators were taking in phone calls incredibly fast and were scurrying around holding papers, with their ears leaning on phones. Some papers fell to the ground and soon, others had made the same mistake and a flurry of documents began to fly everywhere. Rangers scrambled in chaos, trying to reassure the townspeople, but their efforts remained futile.

Out of an earshot, Lunick heard something about a fire burning Lyra Forest. Perking up from his corner, he noticed Spenser was waving to him.

"Lunick! Get dressed! And go with Solana to put out the fire!" he bellowed over the noise of townspeople. Lunick nodded and later, emerged from the changing room and charged his way through the crowd of people to the entrance.

Squeezing out, Lunick puffed in exhaustion. _Those townspeople really are strong... Gasp... I need a break..._

"Lunick! Hurry! Lyra Forest needs out help!" yelled Solana desperately. She pulled the puffing boy with her, and together, they performed their Ranger Poses.

Eying the forest ahead of them, they reached the entrance. They gasped in unison and stared at the horrible sight. The lush green trees were burning away with a fiery orange colour at their very eyes. The Chikorita scurried around, panicking in hysteria. They stared in fright and whimpered in fear. Fire was their enemy. The Zigzagoon huddled together in fear; they too feared fire. Several Mudkip were dousing some of the flames, but their endeavours were useless. The smell of fire was sent up the two Ranger's noses and small, burning embers were floating down. Smoke was evident in the air. The river looked almost completely dry as the flames engulfed the area.

Sizing up the situation, Solana said, "Leader said that the rest of Lyra Forest hasn't been touched by the fire yet, but if we don't clear this area, all of Lyra Forest will perish!" A serious face spread across the rookie Ranger.

"Alright then. We'll have to capture some Mudkip to douse the flames. This will count as a Mission!"

**Rookie Mission: Save Lyra Forest!**

Sprinting towards the Mudkip, the two Rangers whipped out their Stylers and after and few flashes of light from the Capture Line, the Mudkip began to follow the two Rangers. Burning trees were passed as they ran about.

Suddenly, a group of scared Chikorita had spotted the Rangers. Scrambling towards them, Lunick yelled, "Solana, take care of the Chikorita! I'll get the rest!" The Ranger girl nodded and whipped out her Styler...

…

…

…

"CAPTURE ON!"

Popping out, the Capture Disc whirled around the multiple Chikorita but the group repeatedy knocked the Capture Line. As she continued to endeavour, she became more and more frustrated and the Chikorita threw more and more wild tackles at the Capture Line. Just before the verge of Styler breakage, her mind had sprung an idea. Grinning, Solana began to make faster movements, circling one Chikorita quickly and capturing it faster. She easily captured the Chikorita in groups of only one, but her tactic proved useful. The numbers whittled away until the last one was enveloped in the same usual flash of light. Swiftly, the Capture Disc flew instantly back to the Styler and Solana sighed deeply in exhaustion.

Lunick approached Solana from a cloud of smoke, running with several other types of Pokemon. He nodded to her and she nodded back.

"Go Mudkip! Douse the flames!" they both commanded.

Following intently, the Mudkip were scurrying around blasting the forest with jets of water. Smoke came off the trees as the little Water-type Pokemon doused the raging fire. The heat was beginning to calm as a few minutes passed, more and more trees were doused. Then, only a small ring of fire was burning in a small corner. However, a small green object was seen shaking another green object...

"A CHIKORITA!"

Charging relentlessly out to the scared Pokemon, Solana courageously gathered all of her energy, closed her eyes and began to focus. Breathing loudly, she began to charge exceedingly fast and leaping with all her might, she lifted off the ground, her feet barely making it over the burning flames and with a great thud, she landed safely onto the other side. Grinning, she picked up the Chikorita and nodded to Lunick.

Whispering quietly into the Chikorita's ear, it nodded to, shaking it's leaf. Readying for a great toss, the girl took several practice swings, gathering power and speed and pirouetting madly, her hands slipped from the Pokemon and then, the Pokemon had been launched into the air.

Flying in mid-air, it safely landed into Lunick's safe hands who dropped the Pokemon with it's group. But then, Solana had sacrificed herself. She was surrounded by a ring of flames and all the Mudkip had left!

Out of the blue, a burning tree made an ear-piercing crack and no sooner, it began to tumble rapidly towards Solana! Frozen in fear, she awaited her death...

**Me: Ah! What a good ending!**

**Lunick: Yeah right! Just when you got here!**

**Solana: AHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: … Anyway, sorry for not updating. I had writer's block...**

**Lunick: Yeah right!**

**Me: Don't make me...**

_**Time to review!1**_


	6. Rookie Mission: Save Lyra Forest! Part 2

_**Pokemon Ranger**_

**Me: Time for another chapter of my story! Yay!**

**Lunick: And time for me to get tortured! Yay!**

**Me: Good!**

**Lunick: I was kidding.**

**Me: No, you weren't.**

**Lunick: Yes, I was.**

**Solana: AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Spenser: My turn to talk! Siri/Mari doesn't own Pokemon in any way!**

**Lunick and Myself: *Fighting furiously***

**Solana: AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Spenser: *Sweatdrops***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Oh, and I'm introducing a new Pokemon class called...**

_**Pokemon Medic:**_

**Standing side by side with Rangers, Pokemon Medics are specialised in the field of medicines. Alongside Rangers, they tend to injured Pokemon, healing them until they are ready to leave a Medic's care and return to their natural world. Injured Pokemon are brought to Medics by Rangers and together, they work in tandem to create harmony between Pokemon. However, Medics not only can heal Pokemon; they can tend to injured people in the town/area they have been stationed in. A tired Ranger usually turns to a Medic for relief for they experiment for healing substances. Most Medics wear an attire that reflects their workstations. The Ringtown Medic uniform is a red & white coat, resembling a Ranger's, except longer and they have "plus" signs which are embroidered on the uniforms. A belt is usually worn on the exterior, holding together the coat, with black and red pants. Together, with Rangers, Operators and Mechanics, they work together to preserve peace between people and Pokemon.**

The fires writhed around Solana, making her sweat profusely. Her face was hot and stained by sweat. Panting, the girl frantically tried to think her way out, she began to feel faint. The fire around her battered away her strength and her eyes faltered slightly. The heat was unbearable; she felt like she was being burned alive by a pyromaniac.

Out of the blue, Solana heard the crack of a burning tree and suddenly, a burning tree rushed forward at her, catching her offguard. Frozen in fear, she awaited her death...

"MOVE SOLANA!"

A red figure had swiftly and suddenly leapt across the flames, with his hands outstretched, pushed Solana to safety, landed with a thud on the other side, with death missing the two by a centimetre, all in one fell swoop. Adrenaline rushed through the figure and the figure puffed in exhaustion. He was Lunick.

Coughing from the smoke, Lunick helped Solana up, however, she could barely stand up; her leg had been seared terribly by the flames. Her arms and hands were burnt badly and she seemed almost unconscious, wincing in agony with her eyes almost nearly shut.

Pulling the injured Ranger up, Lunick easily swept Solana off the ground and onto his back. Suddenly, her head flopped around on Lunick's shoulder and the boy instantly flamed up.

Lunick looked desperately around but no one was in sight. Solana seemed to have fallen unconscious and now she was flopping on his back.

"Ok, everyone, follow the path to the entrance; you'll be safe there!" commanded Lunick to the frightened Pokemon. Scurrying away, he smiled but suddenly, another tree had fallen a centimetre next to him and he broke into cold sweat.

Realising his duty, Lunick hastily recovered from his daze and charged on recklessly. Dodging and weaving through fallen trees who had spread the fire, (again!) he was suddenly confronted by a burning tree which had fallen directly in front of him. Panting, he looked around for rescuers, and to his relief, a tall figure was seen...

_Spenser!_

_CRRASHHH!_

From the darkness, a group of trees had fallen and fire spread rapidly again. It laced around Lunick, and the boy was beginning to lose strength. The fire spread quickly, like a deadly disease. He began to panic and he looked around in desperation.

_Run._

_Save yourself._

_Save Solana..._

Time almost slowed as Lunick snapped from his daze. Saving Solana then became his main priority.

In a feeling of ecstasy, Lunick began to sprint, faster than he had ever before. He felt as if nothing could stop him. Charging almost in slow motion, he pushed his way courageously through the dying forest. Fire and falling trees were nothing as he rushed through.

As he ran, he could hear nothing. Only his heart beating furiously, and Solana's wheezy breathing. His vision was blurry and he could feel nothing.

However, in the midst of Lunick trying to save Solana, the girl Ranger had abruptly woken from unconsciousness. Her eyes were nearly shut, but she could barely see Lunick's navy blue hair in front of her.

Gasping slightly, she looked at the boy Ranger, and suddenly, she could feel or hear anything.

_He's doing this for me..._

Staring at him, Solana then slumped onto the boy's shoulder, only this time, she was in a relaxed position and she fell into unconsciousness, but this time she fell with a smile on her face.

Charging relentlessly, Lunick finally made it to Spenser, who nodded as soon as Lunick made eye contact. Exiting the forest, the townsfolk all stared at Lunick and Solana, who were burned badly, with burn and smoke marks all over their bodies.

Rushing through the whispering crowds of townspeople, Lunick made it into the Ranger Base. It was air-conditioned and as soon as he entered, he let out a sigh of relief.

Everything seemed blurry...

"G-get a m-medic..." croaked Lunick.

"R-right away!" replied Murph who was passing by. Shakily, he quickly entered the elevator, and after a few minutes, two Medics rushed in, carrying two stretchers. Hastily, yet gingerly, the two Medics softly placed Solana onto a stretcher. "You're next, Lunick," said a Medic.

"N-no. I'll b-be fine... Uhhhhh..."

And then, Lunick's world, was swallowed by the darkness...

**The Next Day...**

_Blurry._

_Swirling colours._

_Voices._

Snapping out of his daze, Lunick woke with a stir. Suddenly, an image of Solana sprung into his mind and he abruptly began to hyperventilate.

"Finally! I thought you'd never awaken! Not that you would die, of course, but... Oh whatever! How are you feeling?"

"Ugh... I-I'm feeling d-dizzy... Uhhh... S-so w-w-weak... WAIT! Where's Solana!"

"She's in the other room. Just sit tight for now. You've got bad burns, but our healing "tears," a new healing liquid we've made, made your burns a bit better. Although, you've gotten your head full of smoke! That's probably why you're so dizzy."

"G-got to check on Solana..." Pulling himself up, Lunick could feel agony writhe terribly in his aching body, but he bravely pushed on, tasting terrible pain.

"No, Lunick! You HAVE to stay here! You're just not well enough!" commanded the Medic, but it was already too late.

Lunick had already scrambled out of bed, and he managed to limp his way across the hall and into Solana's room.

"H-how's Solana going?"

"O-oh! Lunick, you should be in bed! Get back in bed or your injuries will get worse and worse! Although, Solana's doing alright here, but it seems she has some bad injuries. It'll be about a week or two before she gets better," said the Medic.

Slumping onto a chair next to Solana's bed, Lunick stared at her; her peaceful expression on her face...

Then, Lunick's face instantly flared up and the Medic looked at him and she noticed.

Cheekily, she gave him a sneaky smirk and Lunick instantly made an anime angry sign around him. 

Finally, Lunick realised where he was. He hadn't noticed until then. It was the back of the Operator's bench, where the Medics were, experimenting with herbs and special ingredients to make healing items. The room he was in was cast in a fierce orange light, emanating from the window. Mechanical equipment was lined around the room, similar to a doctor's office.

"What time is it?"

"Hmm, it looks like 5:00 pm."

"I've been sleeping all this time!"

"Y-yes."

Sighing, Lunick turned his head to Solana. Worry filled him, despite what the Medic had said. He studied her facial expression; she looked as if in a gentle peace and her teal blue hair was laid over her pillow.

**2 Hours Later...**

"Lunick! You need to eat!"

"Just five more minutes!"

"NO! Get over here or I'll get you over myself!"

"... No."

The Medic angrily, yet quietly, walked into Solana's room and began her torture abilities...

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

**5 Minutes Later...**

"Now that's better! Eat up!"

"... You didn't have to drag me by the ear and pull me onto a chair and shove an entire piece of pizza down my throat."

"Well, you didn't cooperate. So I used force."

"Some force..."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"That's more like it."

"You are an evil, cruel, bloodthirsty..."

"What!"

"Nothing."

**1 Hour Later...**

Staring with worry at Solana, Lunick sat on a chair and simply sat side by side with her, hoping for the best.

One hand was badly burned, but the other was fine. Suddenly, Solana began to stir and Lunick gasped in hope that she would awaken.

Struggling faintly for a moment, Solana moved her arm slightly and her burnt hand was emphasised. She winced in pain as she moved her hand. Barely conscious, she began to slip back into the darkness. Her breath became shallow and wheezy.

Without even realising it, Lunick had placed his hand on top of Solana's. He could feel a sense of calmness and for once, he didn't blush.

However, Solana's struggling was put to an ease when Lunick's hand touched hers. Her face became calm again and she began to breathe normally again.

However, as Solana fell back into sleep, Lunick saw something that wasn't there before. A faint smile.

**Me: Did anyone think that was nice? 'Cause I thought it was nice writing that bit. Oh, and I have a question for all of you.**

**Do you think the Medic should become a character? (With a name.)**

**And does the new "Medic" seem good?**

_**Time to Review!**_


	7. A New Friend

_**Pokemon Ranger**_

**Me: … I haven't updated in a while... **

**Lunick: And you've tortured me by adding the "Medic."**

**Me: Of course!~ Now, I've decided, the "Medic" is going to be...**

**A GIRL!**

**Me: Of course, she's going to have a certain disliking for Lunick... But, she also needs a name! **

**Of course, I'm thinking of some... But all of them sound lame... For now, she'll have the name of Mina, a name that my friend, gave me. I quite like it personally. But, if you can come up with something better, please post your reviews!~ Your names will be mentioned!~ (A/N: Unfortunately, Daisy, is not an option. I just don't like it. But, that's entirely up to you.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

As the morning sun rose above the horizon, Solana began stir from her sleep. Awakening, she looked side to side, and next to her bed, was Lunick, sitting on a chair, asleep. Noticing him, she smiled happily.

"LUNICK! GET BACK INTO BED!" bellowed a familiar voice.

"Waahh! Huh? … That's weird... Where's the sound coming from?" wondered Lunick. He looked around the room and there it was. The loudspeaker.

_Inside Lunick's head..._

_That annoying Medic... What was her name...? Mina!_

_Grrrr... I'm going to kill her... Grrrrr..._

**Meanwhile, at the Operator's Bench...**

"I knew it was a good idea to move Lunick's chair closer to the loudspeaker! Heheheh... I am good..." giggled a voice. She was Mina, the Medic.

Stepping into the sunlight, her true appearance was shown. She had auburn brown hair that was relatively short, but was messy and was tied into two pigtails at the back of her head. Her blue eyes flickered mischievously in the morning sun. She had normal coloured skin that almost seemed the shine in the sun.

Stifling a giggle, she bellowed into the microphone, "MOVE IT LUNICK, OR I'LL COME IN AFTER YOU!"

No answer.

With an anime angry sign around her, Mina quietly walked through the automatic doors, and into Solana's room.

Giving Lunick her famous death glare, the boy Ranger whimpered in fear. The odds were clearly on Mina's side.

"So, now are you coming?" said Mina in her deadliest, yet softest voice. The air was tight and Lunick whimpered even more. He nodded fearfully, and Mina loosened her glare.

Taking him by the ear, Lunick cried in pain and tried to break free, but his efforts were futile.

Angrily, Mina resorted to her most powerful weapon. In a flash, Mina had bound Lunick up to a wheelie chair and pushed him into the experiment room, where the Medics experimented with substances.

"Stay right here," commanded Mina. "And no, I won't deprive you of Solana any longer."

Instantly flaring up, Lunick gave Mina his best death glare. Obviously, it didn't work because when Mina turned 'round, she was holding a VERY big wooden mallet.

"Do something stupid, and it'll be the last thing you do, Lunick..."

Whimpering in fear, Lunick whispered in a scared voice, "Y-yes, ma'am."

**2 Hours Later...**

"Solana? Are you alright? How are you feeling?" asked Mina to an awakening Solana.

"Uh, I'm actually feeling better for once..."

"Really? That's good… YAY! I win! Lunick! That means you have to obey one command from me!~"

Blinking confusedly, a question mark came off the befuddled Ranger girl. "Um, what's going on?"

"Well, me and Lunick had a little bet that my new healing "tears" would cure you up and as you can see, I won! YAY!" paraded the Medic.

Walking into Solana's room, Lunick practically floated like a ghost towards a happy Mina. Giving her his best death glares, and turned his head to Solana.

"Leader asks if you're well enough to patrol. Do you think you can?"

"Hm, I guess, but you're forgetting something."

"What?"

"Breakfast."

**10 Minutes Later...**

"Yum! That was nice..." said Solana, rubbing her stomach. Suddenly, Lunick slowly exited the elevator and headed for the table. "Hi Lunick... Uhh... Umm..." The Ranger girl couldn't bring herself to ask about the unusually HUGE bump on Lunick's head.

Sweatdropping, Lunick replied, "D-don't ask."

"Ah."

"Okay! Solana, Lunick and Mina!" said a voice, recognisable as Spenser's.

"Yes Leader!" they said in unison.

"You three should go on patrol now. Solana, you do understand that a Ranger's job isn't all about Missions; you've also got to check on the community!" said Spenser.

Solana nodded and then the three exited the Base.

Light flooded into their eyes as they exited the Base. The peaceful town of Ringtown was in a perfect tranquillity. Children played with the nearby Pokemon and adults sat on wooden benches and watched vacantly as the spring winds breezed across the area. The smell of nature was almost enlightening.

The three stood there, marvelling at the town's peace. "U-um, excuse me, Miss Medic?" said a quiet voice. "Huh? Oh, hello. What's wrong?" replied Mina with a caring face.

_Inside Lunick's head..._

_That's real nice acting there, Mina, compared to what you did to me this morning..._

After reassuring the little boy who had just approached her, Mina shot a glare at Lunick which said EVERYTHING.

Rebounding the threat, Lunick shot a his deadliest glare.

Mina gave him a glare that said, "We'll continue this later..."

After the exchange of death glares, Mina walked off with the little boy, towards his house.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me now," said Lunick.

Solana nodded and they both continued on, strolling through the town, watching over the children and adults for assistance.

"Oh, what a nice looking couple you two are!" commented an old voice.

Lunick instantly whirled around, trying to hide his reddened face.

Standing there, was an old man, without a single strand of hair on his head, but had an overgrown beard. He laughed merrily as Lunick tried to find words, but just opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"U-uh, u-um, err..." stuttered Lunick, stumbling over his words. He began to sweat profusely and his face was incredibly red.

"We're just Rangers who're patrolling," said Solana, without even blushing or stuttering. To her, she didn't see what was going on. Strangely, Lunick's face was red as well...

"Oh, that's good. But you're also holding each other's hands..." replied the old man. He pointed to their hands, which were strangely together.

Gasping, the two instantly let go, and Lunick turned around, trying to hide his red face. Solana, confused, was wondering what all the fuss was.

Chuckling to himself, the old man slowly walked away into a vibrantly painted house.

Sweatdropping, the two Rangers returned to their duties and asked around if any of the residents needed assistance.

Time passed as the two Rangers assisted the townsfolk. It was almost dusk when suddenly...

"TAILOW! COME BACK HERE!" yelled a recognisable voice.

Solana spun around and to her surprise, a Tailow was furiously chasing a little Plusle!

"Lunick, over here!" said Solana.

Lunick followed after her and they arrived at the scene. "W-what's going on Larry?" asked Solana, panicking.

"Tailow was pranked by this Plusle! Hurry and capture them!"

"Solana, you can take this one," said Lunick. Solana nodded and whipped out her Styler.

…

…

…

"CAPTURE ON!"

As soon as the Capture Disc flew out, Plusle charged up electrical power, and with great focus, discharged it, letting loose a few small bolts of blue lightning. In fear, it quickly fled from the Tailow, and Solana found it cowering behind her. The Tailow, however, was paralysed by the lightning, and was struggling to break free. Taking advantage, she looped the Capture Disc 'round and 'round, and easily captured the Tailow with a flash of light.

"Larry, here's your Tailow," said Solana.

"Ah, dear Tailow! Haha! Ah!~ You're coming with me..." Taking the Tailow with him, Larry almost skipped to his house. Obviously, Tailow looked REALLY disappointed.

"Hey Solana... I think that Plusle taken a liking to you," said Lunick, pointing at the happy Plusle. It let loose small bolts of electricity from it's body with a smile stretched across it's cute face. "Does that mean...? Can I take it with me?" asked Solana with pleading eyes.

Overwhelmed by her curiosity, Lunick quickly replied, "Y-yes. Plusle can stay as your Partner Pokemon."

"Did you hear that Plusle? We're going to stay together from now on!" exclaimed Solana in her most blissful voice. Plusle seemed to know what was happening and the two happily hugged, with tears of joy streaming from their eyes. Plusle's yellow coat was smooth and soft and the two felt at perfect bliss, in the arms of both. Solana smiled joyfully, yet quietly. An inner piece of her heart clicked into place. She closed her eyes and felt as if she were cradled as a baby, wrapped in the embrace of her loving parents. Solana finally found something in Plusle and Plusle found something in Solana.

**Me: That, wasn't a very good chapter, but oh well.**

**Lunick: My head still hurts.**

**Me: Do I care?**

**Lunick: Shut up.**

**Me: You shut up, or I'll ask for Mina.**

**Mina: Don't worry, I'm already here!~**

**Lunick and Me: It's really freaky how you do that.**

_**Time to Review!**_


	8. In the Mornings

_**Pokemon Ranger**_

**Me: Time for more Pokemon Ranger! Just to say, thank you to everyone who reviews my stories! Including the anonymous ones! And also, I'll include a very grateful thanks to CherriEclipse, (or Momo/ Kin) and Hermione Misty Sonezaki, for helping me in general! Thanks!**

**Lunick: How long are you going to preach on for?**

**Me: Don't make me call Mi-**

**Mina: Like I said in the last chapter, I poof up randomly. Ah!~ I love being myself!~**

**Me and Lunick: … Scary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

_A few days had passed from Solana and Plusle's official partnership ritual. Which was very basic, as Plusle only needed to run around Solana in a circle. Now, onto the story!~_

Four figures were laying upon a large, orange and red coloured bed. A Plusle and a Minun were lying peacefully next to the two other figures. They were Solana and Lunick.

However, a ray of morning light struck the two Electric Pokemon, and they both woke up vigourously.

Plusle began to charge small sparks on it's electric pouches and began to glow with a golden light. Minun did the same and glowed with a blue light. It was a habit of Electric Pokemon.

Brighter and brighter, the Pokemon began release all of their energy into one final discharge, when suddenly...

"Huh? What's all the noise? Oh, I see, Plusle and Minun are about to explode with lightning in my face. Wait, that's not right..."

**ZAPPPPPPPP!**

"YOWWWWWWWW!" 

Solana stirred, and pulled herself up from bed. Looking around, the Ranger girl noticed a VERY weird looking blue puff next to her...? And that it was holding her hand.

She stared at it and sweatdropped at her random sight. And then, it took her a few seconds to register what was going on. Or, at least, what she thought was going on.

…

…

…

"OUTTA MY ROOM, YOU PERVERT!"

In a rage of messy teal blue hair, Solana put on her "Miss ANGRY eyes," (A/N: Reference to "Toy Story 2.") and immediately slapped the blue puff with her powered-up palms.

Solana's wrath crushed the puff, and she chased the puff all around the room, with the floor almost being crushed by the sheer running power.

Charging with no abandon, Solana smashed through everything that was in her way. Anime angry signs were all around her as her eyes glowed red at her victim.

At last, Solana's swift dash finally made it to the puff.

She grabbed it by the shirt, and lifted it high into the air. And then, she smacked it straight into the ground. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again.

Finally, she unleashed her greatest power.

"TAKE THIS! SOLANA BRAND, SUPER X, POWERED-UP, ULTIMATE SLAPPER!"

The force of a black hole moved with Solana's hand, and the sheer centripetal force of it was blowing everything away!

And then, as her hand approached the puff...

"Solana, you'd better hurry up and change and eat breakfast before you go and patrol! It's your turn to patrol today!" yelled Mina from Medic's room.

Suddenly, Solana's expression changed to a curious and thinking look. Her "Super Slapper," was stopped in mid-air, and then she began to panic and in a flash, smashed into the changing rooms, and in a split second later, burst out, and rushed into the elevator.

The blue puff panted in relief. It was sweating furiously, and it's heart was pounding fast.

It approached the bathroom in the room, and after a few seconds, came out as a very bruised looking Lunick.

"I really need to break that hand touching habit."

However, Mina managed to overhear his comment, evilly grinned.

_VERY interesting... Hehehehehe... I SOOO have to tell this to Solana..._

"Hell yeah, you do, Lunick!~"

"... I shouldn't have said that."

"Yep."

**At the breakfast table...**

Lunick slumped into his seat, and began to slowly tuck into his breakfast. Solana was gulping down all of hers, rushing to be on time. Mina couldn't help grinning, and slowly ate, eyeing Lunick from time to time with an EVIL smile.

Spencer noticed, and chuckled to himself. He seemed to know everything...

"Hey, Solana, it's about time..."

"Yep. Nearly finished... Eh? Lunick, what's wrong? And what on Pokemon Earth happened to your face?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing..."

Obviously, Lunick didn't like it Solana woke up. It brought many a disaster to him.

"Well, I going now!"

And then, Solana rushed out, ready to patrol...

**Me: Yes, I know, very short, but this is just an indication of what usually happens in the morning. This scene repeats 2 or 3 times before the next interesting event.**

**Solana: I wonder where that annoying pervert went... It better be hell!**

**Lunick: …**

**Mina: Yes, Solana. He is defintely in hell.**

**Me: By the way, just to put something interesting in... **

**How old do you people think I am?**

**Me: It's an interesting question... Whoever gets it right will earn a... Nothing. Just my age. Whatever. I've got nothing better to do.**

_**Time to review!**_


	9. Three Arguments

_**Pokemon Ranger**_

**Me: Ah!~ Back to the world of Pokemon!**

**Lunick: And back to pure hell!**

**Me: Of course!**

**Mina: Count me in to annoy Lunick!**

**Me: …**

**Lunick: …**

**Mina: What?**

**Me: You seem to pop up randomly in a conversation.**

**Mina: …**

**Me: …**

**Lunick: …**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

_**Repeat scene again from Chapter 7, the Chapter of torturing Lunick! Muhahaha!**_

After her morning patrol, Solana headed back to the Base. By coincidence, Lunick stood next to a tree, which happened to be next to the Base.

Suddenly, a sharp voice pierced the air.

"Thief!"

Lunick's vacant expression swiftly changed to an urgent face, and he quickly sprinted to the voice.

Solana was taken aback, and she quickly followed him there, wanting to help.

"Rangers! Help! THIEF!"

The voice hardened Lunick's resolve as he approached the voice. Solana followed behind him, ready to assist.

Finally, he met with a plump woman who was pacing up and down, with worry lines across her forehead.

"What's the happened?" asked Lunick, with a worried face.

"A-a Pokemon stole my p-purse! It went somewhere in Lyra Forest!" she wailed.

"Stay here; we'll get 'em!" assured Lunick, running off in search of the Pokemon.

"Wait, Lunick!" shouted Solana, who was slower than Lunick in terms of running speed. He had already dashed into the forest, and she was only half-way through the village. Strangely, she saw a wandering Torchic, but quickly dismissed the Pokemon.

Lunick looked around for any signs, but he could see nothing. Just the ordinary Lyra Forest with several Pokemon without stolen purses.

Suddenly, Solana and Mina reappeared behind Lunick.

"Huh...? WAHH! Oh, hi Solana! Eh? Why are you here Mina? Solana should, but why you?" asked Lunick.

"Do you always have to complain why I'm here? Because you're the one who always screws things up, and you're the one who is soooo head over heels in-"

"M-MINA..."growled Lunick with gritted teeth.

"Oh, so now you're the one ordering everyone? I wonder why you don't order Sola-"

Mina's sentence was cut off. Lunick was gave her his best death glare, and she retorted with her own.

"Eh? What's with you two?" asked Solana, with such innocence, that she could have been a puppy.

_What really happened between Mina and Lunick to make them unusually angrier..._

_Mina embarrassed Lunick in one of the chapters._

_Lunick stole Mina's lucky pendant, given to her by a relative in Almia. (A/N: It was also a white-ish coloured one. Anyone see a hint to P.R SoA?)_

_Mina sprinkled pepper into Lunick's handkerchief._

_Lunick broke one of Mina's many laptops. She was REALLY mad after that._

_So many, I can't list them._

**END OF LIST**

The two began to shoot lightning from their eyes, and neither one was backing down.

"Can you two just cut it out? We need to find that thief, already!" shouted Solana, with a desperate face.

"Hmph. Sure, Solana. I'll just stay quiet. For now. But, I'm guessing that Lunick will be a good boy, and follow Solana's wor-"

Mina was cut off. Lunick cast her a dark glare, and the two knew that they would continue later.

The three searched through bushes and trees, but to no avail. No Pokemon were seen with purses. The foliage dropped down from the roof of trees like cherry blossom petals and drifted lazily in the wind, blowing along Solana's sky-blue hair.

Solana sighed desperately, and stared into the sky.

"Hmm... I wonder where that thief is..."

"Solana, you okay?" asked Mina worriedly.

"You're really kinda sad now..." said Lunick, with a sympathetic face.

"I-I'm fine. Let's just go ask the lady again," suggested Solana, brightening up.

She sprinted off, leaving the two others to follow her.

"Well, she's at least a little happier..." said Mina, smiling for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess."

The two hurried and soon found Solana talking to the woman.

"Excuse me, but is there anything else that you didn't tell us?"

"Hmm, I do remember that it was in a scary frenzy, and it did have a weird tail... but I don't really know..." said the lady, frowning in thought.

"Weird tail?" remarked Lunick, with a confused face.

Mina stared at the ground intensely and Solana just stared upwards.

"... AH! Could it be-"

Out of the blue, an Aipom blasted several rays of Swift onto the townspeople, and they all panicked, running around in fear.

"T-that's the little bugger that stole my purse! Quick, get it!"

The three noticed the purse hanging on it's tail, but another thing wasn't right.

Mina could pick up several odd things. It panted heavily, and seemed to be in pain. It waved it's tail vigorously, trying to ward off the two Rangers.

"C'mon, Solana! Hurry up, and get it!" yelled Lunick with frustration in his face.

The girl Ranger seemed in doubt.

"Hey, Solana! Don't worry, it's just been a bit burnt! Capture it!" yelled Mina.

Solana nodded, and whipped out her Styler.

"What? Whaddya mean "it's burnt?"" asked Lunick.

…

…

…

"CAPTURE ON!"

The Capture Disk popped out and began to circle to Pokemon. The Aipom tossed about flying rocks , but Solana managed to easily evade them. Aipom suddenly used Swift, and sent disks of stars flying about, targeting Solana's Capture Disk. A few also hit Lunick, and, the Pokemon began to send out flying rocks from the ground. Which hit Lunick.

Mina gasped and looked around, and saw Lunick whipping out his Styler, angrily.

"Hey, Lunick! You know double Capturing hasn't been invented yet!" yelled Mina.

"Then, when does it come out?" asked Lunick, with an annoyed face.

"In "Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs.""

"... Drat. Oh well, might as well do it..."

"GASP!"

**The following content has been erased due the violation of one of the PokeLaws. Section 5B, Paragraph 7, Line 5, clearly states that,"things that are invented later on in Pokemon are ONLY allowed to be used in the ones that actually have it."**

**The boy Ranger, Lunick Kasus, has violated that rule, and this section will remain anonymous.**

**Solana will capture the Aipom by herself.**

**Thank you for cooperating.**

**Have a good day. PokeLaws: Making PokeLife better~**

_**END OF EXPLANATION**_

Ringing 'round and 'round, Solana was easily able to capture the Aipom, and it was was captured in a brilliant flash of light.

Mina ran over to the injured Pokemon, but Lunick sprinted there faster, and with a smug grin, ripped the purse out of the little Pokemon's tail.

"Ha! Serves you right, you little pest!" mocked Lunick.

The Aipom groaned, and because Lunick had forcefully removed the purse, the burns it had received were intensifying, making Mina run faster.

Solana and Mina both checked the Pokemon, and strangely, it had received several mild burns.

"Wait a moment, how come it's got burns? I'm pretty sure that Ringtown doesn't have Fire-type Pokemon..."

Mina looked upwards in a deep thought.

"Hmm, maybe... Ah! I remember! I think that lady which had her purse stolen, had a Torchic that kept wandering off! Don't you remember seeing that Torchic wander around?" asked Mina, suddenly having an idea.

"Yeah, I think I saw one when I was following Lunick..."

"Whatever; we'll deal with that later; Solana, get Lunick down here and check with the lady."

Solana nodded and sprinted her way through the forest. She could see small embers and burnt spots on the ground as she ran past.

"... yes, it's got everything still inside."

"Oh, thank you, Ranger boy! I won't forget it!"

Solana finally caught with Lunick, and she saw the woman going back into a house.

"Did you give her the purse?"

"Yeah, of course! Ah!~ I am good!~"

"Ok, ok, just come down to the Aipom with me..."

Lunick nodded, but blushed when Solana said "with me."

As they ran down, they saw Mina bandaging the small Pokemon, using her trusty "Medic's Belt," which contained most things necessary for emergencies.

"How's the Aipom, Mina?" asked Solana with concern.

"It's fine; the burns are very mild, but they look painful anyway. If it were Lunick, he'd be-"

Mina's sentence was cut off.

Lunick gave her an icy stare. She retorted with another, and Solana began to sweatdrop.

…

…

…

"Anyway, let's take it to the Base..." said Solana after an awkward moment.

Lunick grunted, and Solana took it as a yes. He hastily picked up the Pokemon, rushing ahead of Mina who was about to carry it.

She gave Lunick a glare, but then they began to race.

Walking...

Walking...

Walking... 

OMG! TOTAL SPRINTING!

OMG x2! Lunick' hand suddenly slipped as he sprinted, and the small Aipom slipped from his hands, sliding down his arm, and landing with a thud on the ground.

… It took Lunick several seconds to register what had happened.

**In Lunick's brain...**

_Total brain scramble! Data does not compute!_

…

…

…

_AHHH! OMG! I just dropped Aipom!_

**End of Lunick's brain-dead thoughts...**

"Lunick! You idiot! You just dropped the Aipom! Ugh, out of my way!" shouted Mina angrily. She shoved him aside, and attended to the Pokemon.

"Jeez, you don't have to push me!" retorted Lunick, with a furious face.

"Shut up, you brain-dead idiot!" yelled Mina, as she attended the fallen Pokemon.

**Lunick's P.O.V:**

_I have to admit, she's kind of right. Sort of._

…

…

…

_WAIT! Why am I thinking she's right? Ugh, great, now I am a brain-dead idiot._

**End of the very idiotic P.O.V.**

"Well, shutting up doesn't compute with me!" retorted Lunick, with rage in his eyes.

"Well, I must say, _you _handled the Aipom very well! _You_ broke a PokeLaw! And _you _are really starting to frustrate me!" bellowed Mina.

Solana thought to herself. _If you ask me, I think it's not so much as "starting to frustrate" as to "fully aggravating her when time started."_

"Just drop it, you two! Lunick, shut your trap, and move it!"

The argument was put on pause. Lunick and Mina stared at Solana, in absolute shock. She had never been so outspoken.

There was an awkward silence...

"Ugh, c'mon Mina, let's go..." said Solana, with Mina nodding meekly. The Medic picked up the Aipom, and walked back to the Base, in a obedient silence.

"... Solana, how can you stand up for such an idiot? She has made my life absolute hell! That idiot -"

Lunick's sentence was broken.

Before he knew it, Solana's hand had moved lightning fast, and in a split second, she had slapped him.

**Me: Oooohhh! What _will _happen?**

**Mina: … I like all of this _interesting _news...**

**Me: Sorry it's cut here; I'm just thinking what to write, so yeah... And also, this chapter is kinda bad, so no flaming! Or else...**

_**Time to review!**_


	10. Mission: Escort the Professor

_**Pokemon Ranger**_

**Me: GASP! If you haven't read the last chapter, you won't get what I'm saying, but, something BIG happened. So big, I'm surprised that I can write all of this.**

**Lunick: Can you put a sock in it already; I'm trying to put a band-aid on my face.**

**Me: I don't care. *Smiles evilly.* Lunick, will you do a favour, and open the completely innocent curtains which inside, has a desk with my laptop on it?**

**Lunick: Yeah, yeah... At least I can escape from the torture. *Opens the curtain to see Solana about to change into her Ranger uniform. And about to put on her incredibly amazing hair gel which strangely makes her hair stick up weirdly like it usually does.* Guess I spoke too soon.**

**Solana: You sure did. Now, where's my patented slapping technique...**

**Me: I think Lunick's going to be in VERY much pain...**

**Note: I hate how I've done this chappie, so please, don't flame. Useful help is needed...!**

**Me: Did I mention my birthday is coming up? Anyway, wish me a good one!**

Lunick couldn't believe it. His cheek began to go red, and from the sheer force of Solana's slap; his face was turned the other way.

Solana's face remained sharp, and Lunick had a slow time recovering.

"I don't care if you hate Mina, or whatever, just shut up!" screamed Solana, her voice echoing.

With one last glare at Lunick, she stormed off to the Base.

Lunick, still furious with Mina, was surprised with himself.

He had yelled (quite angrily) at Solana. For some reason, Lunick was still mad at Solana. His _liking _for her was shifting. A rage came over Lunick. It was completely _un_-Lunick.

Then Lunick, growled under his breath, and stomped back to the Base.

_Back at the Base..._

"Err, Solana..." said Spenser.

"What, Spenser?" snapped Solana angrily.

"You're throttling that Aipom."

Solana looked down at her patient. It began to go red, then white, then a disgusting green... and then a beautiful, and brilliant, shade of purple which surprised Solana.

"Ah!"

Splat.

The Aipom fell onto the cold tiles in the Ranger Base's Medic Room. Mina was looking for something, and Spenser came in to assist.

Solana had merely came in because she didn't want to face Lunick again. Not that she'd ever tell anyone of course.

(A/N: Except maybe me... Muahahaha! And not that I'd tell anyone because... Well, you don't wanna know... Especially if Solana finds out about it.)

"Erm, I didn't say drop it." said Spenser awkwardly.

Solana sheepishly picked it up, and Mina re-entered the room.

"Erm, uh, okay... Um, well, I'll just... You know..." stuttered Mina. She obviously had trouble trying to explain what had happened with the trio.

"Um, Spenser, er, how 'bout I explain this somewhere else?" asked Mina.

Spenser nodded, and they exited the room, with Mina calling to Solana, "Solana, check for any other injuries, okay?"

She nodded, and the two retreated to her room.

Then, Mina explained everything to Spenser. He nodded quietly, but Mina was curious to see his answer.

"Well? What do we do now?"

"Don't worry, Mina, I'll to this. I'm worried about Solana, especially, seeing how everyone's not working well. But, this could be a bit hard, because Professor Hastings is coming today for a meeting."

And then an expression of horror dawned on Mina. She paced worriedly around. Spenser looked anxious.

Suddenly, as though a cannon had been fired, Lunick came in, with a brooding face. As he saw the two, Lunick cast a glare at Mina, but quickly returned to his room.

Suddenly, Spenser's Styler rang, and the he instantly knew what was going to happen.

On Spenser's Styler, a message was sent to him. Mina looked over it and read it softly.

"Good day, Sppanzer! I um commign now to the Buse! From Hastagnits!"

Mina sweatdropped at Professor Hastings' terrible spelling. Spenser facepalmed at his name, and even his own name was spelt incorrectly.

Spenser quickly muttered to Mina, "I'll fix the Lunick/ Solana problem in a second, okay?"

Mina nodded, and Spenser hastily messaged the other Rangers about Professor Hastings incorrectly spelt arrival.

Soon, the Rangers patrolling in the village, the Operators typing furiously, the Medics experimenting with herbs, the Mechanics fixing the Stylers, all came into the front room.

Spenser walked hastily out, and stood at the front of the gathering group. As Solana came in, she made effort to conceal herself from Lunick who had also just come out.

As the group hastily assembled themselves, a figure came into the base. Everyone turned around to see an old man, wearing a messy lab coat, laden with explosion marks, and a beard that was snow white. And a formidable walking stick that looked as though it was about to hit someone. He was Professor Hastings.

"-can't believe the state this place is in! Ugh- Uh, oh, I'm here."

"Welcome, Professor Hastagnits- er, I mean Hastings," greeted Spenser, with almost a glint of cheekiness.

"Now who would call themselves such name? They'd probably be as mad as a Mankey! Haha!" chortled Professor Hastings as he walked through the hall.

"Yeah... That's, er, right..." said Spenser feebly.

As the Professor went through the Operator's bench, Mina commented, "Not bad, Sppanzer, er, Leader."

Soon after, Spenser was called into the Conference Room.

(A/N: Otherwise known as...)

**THE BIG ROOM.**

_Dunn, dunn, dunn!_

"Gasp!"

Splat. A Ranger fell unconscious.

(A/N: After mentioning...)

**THE BIG ROOM.**

_Dunn, dunn, dunn!_

"Gasp, #2!"

Splat. Another Ranger fell unconscious.

(A/N:Okay, okay, enough people falling unconscious! And enough about...)

**THE BIG ROOM.**

_Dunn, dunn, dunn!_

(A/N: Don't you DARE drop unconscious!)

"... O-okay..."

_**End of explanation for the...**_

_**THE BIG ROOM.**_

_***Nearest Ranger checks for Wizardry Engineer***_

"_**Coast is clear! Gasp!"**_

_**Splat.**_

A clear, ringing voice pierced the air, which was filled with gasps, and people falling down at the mention of _**"**__**it**__**."**_

"Rangers, look up the Mission Board to find your appropriate mission. Medics, may have a free session or help the Rangers/ Mechanics. Operators, help Mechanics fix the Base "problems." That is all."

The crowd of Rangers/ Operators/ Mechanics/ Medics were scrambling into different groups. A whole congregation of Operators and Mechanics were swarming around, gathering tool boxes and bags, Medics rushing to their quarters to experiment with herbs and medicinal items, and the Rangers, who were almost stampeding over the rest to look at their mission.

Lunick quickly rushed over, but so did Solana. The two stood at the front of the line, as their eyes met on the other person.

They glared at each other and instantly looked the other way with a "hmph."

With one eye, they checked the board, and with their fingers, thrust at the mission, in utter surprise.

**Mission: Escort the Professor**

**Time: After meeting has been adjourned.**

**Objective: Escort the Professor to Fall City.**

**Rangers: Solana Ayelas – Lunick Kasus**

**Promotion: Yes**

**Rank: C-rank**

**Hazards: Falling rocks- Krokka Tunnel**

The two had stared at it for so long that the meeting had already ended, and most of the hall was cleared.

"Hey, you two! This'll be a new experience! Have fun!~" said Spenser, who came out of the Conference Room.

His smile was incredibly fake, but he tried to make an effort to cheer them up.

(A/N: And obviously, it failed miserably.)

Then, Professor Hastings emerged, his white hair shining in the sun.

"Well! I see you two are my escorts? Good, good... Well, hurry up! We've gotta to get there fast! Chop, chop!"

The two Rangers glared some more, but gave up as they stood ahead of the Professor. They headed out of the Base, and through the village of Ringtown.

A few laughs came from the children as they passed by. Many kids pointed out his white hair, even calling him senile.

As they approached the forest, a Bellsprout came out to greet them.

Solana walked over to it and patted it's head, and smiled at the little Pokemon. It grinned back, and jumped onto Solana's head. It then hopped down to gather some friends.

Solana reached out for them, but Lunick hissed angrily, "Stop getting sidetracked!"

She glared at him again, and Solana ran to catch up.

"Come on, come on, keep up, er... wait, what's your name, lassie?"

"I'm Solana," replied the Ranger.

"Ah, yes... You're the one Spenser mentioned... A darn good Ranger he says... Hahaha!" chortled Professor Hastings.

Solana forced a smile, but Lunick grimaced.

They walked on and on, with the occasional capture. The greenery of the area was almost enlightening. Multiple Pokemon frolicked around, and Solana couldn't help but smile every time she came into the forest.

"Hold on, then, what's your name, lad?"

"I'm Lunick."

"Oho! That's... interesting..."

For some reason, both Lunick and Solana felt awfully awkward after that moment.

As they came to a crossroads, they looked to their destination, but a large clump of overgrowth barred the entrance.

"Well, well! Time for your capturing! Chop, chop!"

The two Rangers nodded, and using their Stylers, they scanned the overgrowth and their screens read:

**Overgrowth**

**Field Assist: Lvl 1: Slash**

**Area: Lyra Forest**

**Compatible Pokemon: Chikorita**

"Oookay, it's a-"

"I'll get the Chikorita," interrupted Lunick, who clearly wanted to outperform Solana.

Cursing Lunick, under her breath, she rushed forward looking for one as well, leaving the Professor to wait impatiently.

Looking through the myriads of shrubbery, the two Rangers finally spotted a Chikorita basking in the sunlight.

Solana made a run for it, but Lunick stopped her in her tracks, and whipped out his Styler

"..."

"..."

"..."

"CAPT-"

"Ugh, hurry up! Why on PokeEarth do we have to say "Capture On!" every time we capture a Pokemon?" complained Solana with an irritable attitude.

(A/N: That's very true. Why don't we say, "Hurry up, and escape, -insert PokeName here- while I'm saying these ridiculous words!")

"Ah! You just insulted the God of Pokemon Ranger!"

*Lunick goes into a state of fear and talks to himself*

Sweatdropping, Solana whipped out her Styler and easily captured the Chikorita.

Running back to Professor Hastings, she apologised to the impatient Professor, and easily cut through the overgrowth.

Lunick caught up, and they traversed through the forest.

Through the silhouettes of the trees, there was a giant shadow, casting much of the forest that was forbidden, into shadows.

Closer and closer, they could feel energy surge through their bodies, as if they had received an electrical charge. Their senses sharpened, and the atmosphere seemed at peace. The smells of the forest filled their heads, making them feel at ease.

Slowly, as they walked, the left wall of green background changed to a rocky face. Even the ground around it seemed hard. But, they left it and no sooner, had they come into the true Lyra Forest.

And finally, they reached the Tree of Life.

A pure haven for Pokemon, the area was filled with almost fluorescent greenery, with hanging vines, and leaves falling down from the leafy ceiling. Patches of golden light shone through the canopy, and Grass Pokemon made their home into the trees.

"Ah! Professor Hastings, what's that?"asked Solana, pointing quizzically at a strange orb of yellow light.

"Oho! Good question! I was waiting for one of you to say that! Now, in this part of Lyra Forest, the air is so pure, that excess energy from Pokemon, and the trees, actually turn into something we can see with our eyes, and as you can see," explained the Professor, pointing at the orbs, "they turn into orbs of light. They float up, but past the forest, they dissipate into their usual form."

Solana poked at the orb, but her hand went straight through it.

The Tree of Life in the centre of the forest was at least some 20 metres high, and it felt almost natural to touch it's almost glowing bark.

They walked on, but slowly, because of the constantly winding paths. The grass itself had dandelions poking out, which were of mysterious colours, the grass swirled into unreal shapes.

The light, as they passed through, felt warm, and Lunick almost rooted himself to a patch of light.

The trees, as they noticed, were covered in moss, and Aipom swung through the hanging vines, and Tangrowth extended their vine-like tentacles around.

Chikorta lazily basked in the light, and as they walked on and on, they couldn't help but notice small tunnels, and shrubs hiding secret tunnels. There was even a tunnel that was connected to a stream in the forest.

Finally, they reached the end of the forest, but strangely, the ground again, shifted into a rocky outcrop.

Unfortunately, a rather large boulder stood in the way.

"Oh, great! Must have been that recent rockfall," muttered the Professor. "Well, what are you waiting for, get cracking!"

The two Rangers nodded, and they scanned the boulder.

**Large Boulder**

**Field Assist: Lv 2: Push**

**Area: Krokka Tunnel- Entrance**

**Compatible Pokemon: 2x Linoone**

Solana quickly cocked her head in all directions, looking for the Linoone.

Almost wading back into the forest's deep grass, Solana found one zooming around and took out her Styler.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"CAPTURE ON!"

As the Disk popped out, the Linoone resumed dashing around, making for a difficult capture. Solana waved her Styler around, like a baton, trying to get the Capture Disk to make room for Linoone's dashes.

Getting more and more frustrated, Solana began to think strategically instead of just whirling the Disk around.

As the Linoone dashed, her Disk made room for it. Round and round, almost in an elliptical shape, the Pokemon was finally captured in a flash of light.

Solana checked Lunick's capture, but again, just glared at him.

Running back to the Professor, he was almost fuming in impatience, but held his tongue.

"Go, Linoone!"

The two Linoone reared back, and flashed forward, air streaming through their fur, and with a bang, the two smashed their heads into the boulder.

The sheer force pushed it away, and the Linoone were let go.

"Well, let's hurry up!" said Professor Hastings.

A nearby sign said, "KROKKA TUNNEL- DANGER- FALLING ROCKS."

And then, as they entered, darkness shrouded them.

Switching on their Stylers, they emitted a bright light, and were used as makeshift torches. Several Magnemite fled on sight as they walked deeper through the tunnel.

An eerie sensation went through them. Several wooden stilts held up some part of the tunnel, but strangely, there was an odd vibration.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Solana to the Professor.

He shrugged, but got louder still.

As Solana lagged behind to hear it, it got VERY, and before she could even believe it, the ceiling collapsed, and the falling rocks were poised to crush Solana.

Gasping in fear, Solana tried to move, but the rocks seemed to be bigger that the entire cave.

Running for her life, she headed opposite to the rest of the group and found herself about to be crushed.

No sooner, however, did a saviour come out of nowhere, and push her to safety into a winding tunnel path.

The two landed with a thud on the hard ground, but the rocks made even more noise, as many Pokemon fled from the crunching noise of the rocks.

It rang through the cave and echoed raucously, almost deafening Solana.

Dust covered the two, and her rescuer was almost white, and her Styler went out.

_White?_

"P-professor Hastings?"

Solana looked down properly after the dust had settled.

Even in the darkness, she knew who it was.

Lunick.

One smile from Solana told him that they were friends again.

**Me: For some reason, that chappie was awfully detailed.**

**Solana: Thank you, Lunick! Oh, thank you! Thanks so-**

**Lunick: *Blushes furiously***

**Me: Anyway, I don't like it, but whatever.**

_**Time to review and wish me a good birthday!**_


	11. Mission: Through the Tunnel

_**Pokemon Ranger**_

**Me: *is sitting in the depressed corner***

**Solana: Uhh, Siri, are you okay?**

**Lunick: Forget her, let's move on with the story!**

**Solana: Don't make me slap you again...**

**Lunick: …**

**Mina: Ooohh, ouch!**

**Lunick: Oh no...**

**Me: Well, time to move on... I don't own... *sniffle, sniffle* P-Pokemon...**

Solana looked in disbelief as Lunick coughed. It was dark, and the ground was covered in a rising dust.

Then Solana noticed her position. And so did Lunick. His face flared up instantly. Obviously.

_Thank Arceus that Solana can't see me... thought Lunick._

And then all of a sudden, both of their Stylers lit up.

_I hate it when that happens... thought Lunick._

The two Rangers tried to get off each other with futile effort. The dark passage was narrow, fit for only two people at most. They stood up uncomfortably, but they were still pushed against each other. Lunick tried to ignore the fact that he and Solana were alone in a cave, and were so incredibly close to each other. But obviously, it was hard for him.

The two began walking further along the path. There were a few ponds with crystals of all sorts of shades growing. All the sounds reverberated as the two climbed through mine-like shafts, with aging wood holding the earth walls up.

After 30 minutes of continual exploring, the two Rangers came to a conclusion.

"Um, Lunick... I hate to say it but..."

"We're lost," they both said.

Although it was kinda already apparent, they had been walking around (aimlessly) and explored (without a single clue where they were heading.)

"Isn't now a good time to use the Styler as a map?" asked Solana.

…

…

…

_Why didn't I think of that?_

This is the sort of moment where those crows fly across the scene.

"Idiot... Idiot... Idiot..." exclaimed the crow.

Reaching for his Styler, he pressed the map button and a clear map, showing the radar and other technological instruments.

And again, they climbed through tiny holes, navigated through tunnels where Zubat clung to the ceiling. Through small underground rivers, where the Poliwhirl would pop up from the clear water to gaze at the Rangers. Crumbling paths were passed through, where paths circulated around.

Finally, they began to see light. It was pure wonder, an indescribable feeling the duo had. Running in a wonderful jubilation, time began to go sloooooowwwww mooootttiooooonnn... Laaauugghsss eechhhooed as tttheeee twoooo rannnnn to thhhheee liiighhht...

Until the realised there was a fence.

And they found out the hard way. SMACK!

"Owww..."

"Why is there a fence there in the first place?"

Angry signs began to appear around Lunick and Solana sweatdropped.

"Umm, shouldn't we do something about the fence?" suggested Solana, still sweatdropping.

"Good idea. CHHHAAAAAAARRGEEEEEE!"

SMACK!

A HUGE bump appeared on Lunick's head.

"Remind me never to do that again."

"Uhh, that's kinda obvious..."

"Well, Lunick, when I said "do something," I meant as in to capture a Pokemon and get it to help us..."

And that was another one of Lunick's (stupid) mistakes.

One minute later, a conveniently placed Paras, (and yes, I probably put it there to make the storyline advance.) managed to help the two Rangers.

"Thank you, Paras!" called Solana.

The two Rangers hurried through the tunnel and turned to see something horrific. Well, not that horrific anyway. To our two heroes, it was a possibly bad situation. And for us readers who are reading this, it's just another plot line advance.

"... now, now, old man, it's not like you need anything more in your life. I mean, it's not like it's THAT important, I mean-"

"It cost me $150, 689, 896, 555 just to get the items to make it. And I spent more than a decade creating it. And it is now a priceless item. AND it has the power to change the world forever, youngster, so don't you think everything is so easy in this world!"

A heated battle of wills was occurring in the battlegrounds of the Krokka Tunnel!

**Professor Hastings VS Some random people who are obviously thieves!**

"Uhh, did we come a little late...?" asked Solana, sweatdropping as the Professor and the random people who are obviously thieves engaged in a battle of wills!

…

…

…

"Oh, let's just get this over with!" screamed one of the thieves.

Rushing quickly to the Professor, he snatched a package straight out of his hands and bolted away, along with his accomplice.

"One Wonder Styler, right here! Just you wait, gramps! The Go-Rock Squad will REALLY mess you up!" snickered one of the goons.

"Ahh! Lunick, Solana, don't just stand there and just let me be stolen off by goons who steal something even more valuable than your own lives, that cost sooooo much and …. I could have smashed, crashed, and bashed those ruffians if I were 65 years younger, er... Wait, I'm not THAT old ok? Well, forget the details, chase them!"

**Me: Not that the Professor could say much anyway... By the way, Professor Hastings is N/A years old. Mostly because he probably edited my work... Oh, and if you're wondering why the conveniently placed Paras was there, it's called a writer's reasoning. If I say so, it's there.**

**Solana: Yep! And I like it!**

**Lunick: Ugh...**

**Mina: And even though I didn't appear in this chapter, here I am, thanks to Siri's "reasoning!"**

**Lunick: … Save me, someone.**

_**Time to review!**_


	12. Mission: And Into the Light

**Pokemon Ranger**

**Me: Well, here we are again!**

**Solana: Uh, why were those random people who looked like thieves in the story anyway?**

**Me: It's a plotline advance. FULLSTOP.**

**Solana: Fair enough.**

The two Rangers gave chase to the random people who called themselves part of Team Go-Rock or whatever it was.

But they only ran a few metres before the thieves stopped.

"Give whatever you stole back, already!" yelled Lunick, trying to act Ranger-ish.

"And we will? Sorry, boy, but this is the end of the line. Should I press this button that will activate the bomb I stuck at the stop of the ceiling?"

BEEP.

"Ugh, not again!" complained the three.

With a huge rumble, the vast stalactites of the ceiling began tumbling down, sending dirt flying everywhere, rocks tossed about, fragments flying.

Running for their lives, it was too late!

… But the rocks landed directly behind them.

"..."

"... Is that... a screwup?" asked one of the goons.

"... I guess so. Whatever, let's go!"

And the goons bolted out. With the three at their tails.

Exiting the tunnel and finally into the light. The light pierced into their eyes as they gave chase across bridges overlooking endless abysses, climbed down rocky trails, and finally onto grass.

But luck was not with the trio. A _conveniently _placed Rhydon was sitting SMACK BAM in between the goons and the Rangers. (and one **ANCIENT **professor whose age cannot be written down.)

"Hahaha! End of the- OOF!"

SMACK!

And the one of the goons promptly smashed headfirst into a rock. Not a smart thing to do.

"Owww... but anyway, hahahaha... Uh, I think it's lost it's effect."

The goons bolted off into... well, somewhere. And Rhydon wasn't exactly in a great mood either. So you know what will happen...

The Rhydon rampaged around, cracked the earth with tremors, and smashed the ground with a flailing tail. It began tossing rocks at the three, and they quickly dodged it.

… Well, not exactly.

Here's a better description:

_A rock came flying at our heroes! (and one old man.)_

_Oh no! What a disaster!_

_Solana instantly dodges it with her great reflexes! What a stunner!_

_Lunick almost predicts it's trajectory before it was even airborne! How amazing!_

_And Professor Hastings attempted to do a matrix style sidestep! And failed miserably! No surprises there!_

_But because he can't be squished into little tiny bits of an old man, he is somehow miraculously alive! Umm, yay!_

_**End of description~**_

Anyway... Let's get back to our favourite Rangers, shall we?

"..."

"..."

"..."

"CAPTURE ON!"

The Capture Disc popped out instantly and with a trailing light, began to circle the Rhydon with haste. Rhydon, though, was not inclined to being Captured. Thrashing about in a fit of rage, it kept wildly flailing, with fissures opening, and rocks flying through the air. Still, Solana kept a steady head, and manoeuvred her way out. Whirling around, she also made it before an arm pounded the Disc. Grimacing, Solana tried again and again, beginning to sweat.

"Lunick, distract it for me, will you?" screamed Solana as the Rhydon cried out and smashed the earth.

The Ranger nodded quickly, and ran across the field stealthily, avoiding he glare of the Rhydon. Capturing a Chikorita, he yelled out, "Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!"

The Chikorita cried in response, flailing it's leaf in a furious manner, sending out sharp leaf blades, streaming through the air.

The leaves hit the Rhydon hard, making it flinch heavily. Taking the chance, Solana hastily looped 'round and 'round until she saw the tell-tale flash of light.

Both the Rangers dropped to the ground.

"THAT, was one hard Capture..." they both said.

**WAIT!**

Wasn't it that Solana captured it, and not Lunick?

"Yes, I agree with you, Voice from the Sky!" agreed the Professor.

Getting up, Solana said, "Well, now isn't the time to discuss this. Let's head to Fall City!"

**Me: Now, some people might be wondering, "WHERE'S PLUSLE AND MINUN?" Well they have their own story! Which I'll include in the next chapter!**

**Lunick: AWWW! But I want my Minun back!**

**Solana: Yeah! And I could have asked Plusle to help me during that incredibly hard capture!**

**Lunick: O-oh! Thanks, Solana, for agreeing with me!**

**Solana: Oh, no I was referring to having my dear Plusle with me!**

**Lunick: … I'm suiciding now.**

**Me: You do that.**


	13. To Fall City!

**Pokemon Ranger**

**Me: Well, here we are. Again.**

**Mina: You know, it wouldn't hurt to update more often. And not to mention I'm losing my role as main annoyer.**

**Lunick: DON'T GET ME STARTED.**

**Solana: …**

**Me: I don't own Pokemon. But for people who're wondering where Plusle and Minun have gone, here's a short story for you!~**

It was an ordinary day. Well, it's a bit obvious, but paranormal things happen on "normal" days.

It is … THE START OF PLUSLE/MINUN'S GREAT ADVENTURE!

Plusle sat boredly, stifling a yawn, on Solana/Lunick's bed. Minun was attempting to climb the wall. But utterly failing.

"Maiiiii, Maai, MAIIIIIII!" yelled Minun with fierce determination in his eyes. And that also translates to "HERE I COME, WALL! ROCK CLIMB! Oh, wait, I don't know Rock Climb."

"... Can we even _learn _Rock Climb?" asked Plusle. Who _was not _speaking VERY fluent English, but it was more of a translation of her words.

"..."

"... I thought so."

The two Pokemon sat down. Bored. Bored. Bored.

"... I wonder what Solana is doing?" asked Plusle.

"... I think she and Lunick are out doing something," replied Minun.

"... Wait a second..."

_In Plusle's mind..._

_Solana + Lunick + Out doing something = !_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" yelled Plusle, coming to a sudden revelation.

"What, what, what?"

"C-could it be? That Solana and Lunick are out on a …." said Plusle, putting on a anime fear face.

GASP!

"SOLANA AND LUNICK ARE D-D-DA-DA... DAILY PATROL! … Oh, wait, that's not right. ... Erm, I meant, SOLANA AND LUNICK ARE ON A DATE!

**Dunn, dunn, dunn!**

"... Let's go find them!" suggested Minun.

Plusle nodded vigourously and smiled brightly, with both Pokemon sending out sparks of cheer.

Rushing out of the room, they pushed aside the door, jumped across the corridor, went into the elevator, jumped out onto the lower floor, and out into the town.

Gasp... Gasp... That was a very long and pointless sentence... Gasp...

And just to find that Solana and Lunick had just entered the Base.

What a pointless story.

Cue the anime-style fall!

The two Electric Pokemon dashed after them, and went into the Base with curious eyes. Watching the two, as if they were about to commit mass murder. The two Ranger headed back into their room.

Alone.

Alone.

Alone.

That word was repeated over and over again in the Pokemon's minds.

"_Oh! I just had the greatest plan ever! And no, it isn't ridiculous at all, Minun! It's REALLY ridiculous, erm... I mean, REALLY fantastic! Listen up..."_

And off they went, with the "plan."

And for some reason, they ended up exploring the ventilation shafts, looking for the light settings, and the electric box thingies they had imagined.

They, were in short, LOST.

**End of story!**

**Back to the real story!**

"Wow! Fall City really does look beautiful!" admired Solana, gazing in wonder.

The city, like it's namesake, gave off the calm feeling of autumn, with buildings towering above the city, with footpaths leading to other ones, to make a sprawling metropolis, with the occasional plant and fountain here and there. The city abounded in life, with people rushing about to work, gardeners watering the plants, and tourists snapping photos of the scenery.

"Anyway, Solana, Lunick, we should probably head to the Base now," said Professor Hastings, and led the two Rangers into the Fall City Ranger Base.

As the two Rangers entered, they admired the splendour of the Base; plants were dotted across the room, and a small fountain was to be found near each end of the room, and the room gave off a cosmopolitan feel. As the two stood staring at the room, a tall man, wearing a specialised Ranger uniform, with blond hair and glasses, approached the two.

"Ah, you two must be Spenser's new Rangers! I must say, you've done a good job of escorting the professor here," congratulated the man. "I'm Joel, the Fall City Ranger Leader."

"Oh, er, hello... I'm Solana, and this is Lunick," said Solana, and the two Rangers shook hands the Joel. "As a token of my gratitude and a gift for your work, I promote you two to Ranger Rank Two!"

Solana burst into a smile, and Lunick punched the air with a grin on his face, and they both performed their Ranger Poses, as tradition of being promoted.

"... No offense Lunick, but that punch in the air was kinda … weird for a 14 year old to do..." commented Professor Hastings, his eyes narrowed in a critical manner.

"Shuddup."

"Now professor, I believe we have some issues to discuss..." said Joel, his face serious.

"Ah, yes... Perhaps we should talk about this somewhere else … Solana, Lunick, introduce yourselves," replied Hastings, and the two entered the Conference Room.

Solana and Lunick, tense after the seriousness of the Professor and Joel' s expressions, stood rigid, and looked quite a bit unsociable.

"Erm, hi... I'm Lind, and this is Keith..." said a blond Ranger quietly.

"C'mon Lind, you're way too quiet!" exclaimed Keith, slapping Lind on the back.

"Hi! So who else is here?" asked Lunick.

"Well, there's Mona, our receptionist, Lisa, Monroe, Billy, and **another person..."**

"Umm, who's **"another person?"" **asked Solana, sweatdropping.

"Oh you'll see... Oh, look Lind, she's back."

"She?" questioned Lunick, and after a moment, yelped in sudden rememberance.

"It's her! That woman!" cried Lunick, almost jumping out of his shorts.

"What? Umm... I feel kinda left out here..." said Solana, and sweatdropped.

The sound of loud footsteps came closer, and a shadow appeared on the clear doorway. The door opened. It revealed a woman, who towered above Solana and Lunick, with blonde hair in elegant curls, cascading down her face, and she wore a Fall City Ranger uniform.

"**I'm back. Aria is back."**

**Me: Oooohhh... The suspense...**

**Solana: Who the hell is Aria?**

**Me: Just find out next time Solana... And now, I've been working on a side-story for Mina, about Pokemon XD, and well... that's it.**

**Review!**


End file.
